in a split second
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Winry is kidnapped and Ed and Al must find here and when they do in a split second a turn of events occurs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know what I was thinking but this one was jolting around in my brain this morning so here goes. This follows absolutely no story line so throw everything out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FMA

In a split second

As Envy and Gluttony stood in front of Father he instructed them that to keep the Elric brats in line he wanted something to use against them. Envy thought for a moment as Gluttony pondered the thought that he hadn't got a snack today.

A devious grin curled the corner of his lip as the thinner homunculus spoke "I know something that will keep that little pipsqueak in line. He has a girly friend he cares for. It's his automail mechanic." Father stared at Envy then turned and over his shoulder "Get me the girl and bring her here." Both Envy and Gluttony turned to take care of their mission at hand as Gluttony informed Envy about not getting his snack. "Shut up gluttony we'll get you someone to eat later." Envy hissed as they walked off.

Winry had been in town on a service call for Edward it seemed he'd smashed up her precious creation of automail again and she wanted to kill him as she stared down at it in shock "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ED?" she screamed at him as he just sat there not listening to her as she scowled at him "You haven't oiled it lately either." She sighed realizing he wasn't listening "I don't know why I even bother you never listen to a word I say." She began checking his arm "How do you expect to even fight if you keep treating your automail like shit? You wouldn't even have it if it wasn't for me." He sighed staring off to the side "Yeah….Yeah." She knew she was getting nowhere arguing with herself so she just went to work on the arm as he sat there quietly. He never listened to her it was like he just tuned her out and that's what hurt the most. She had never felt this way about a boy before and all she wanted him to do was acknowledge her for once, notice she was in the room, speak to her in a normal voice, a kind word but with Edward that never happened. Sometimes he drove her so mad she just wanted to kill him.

Edward on the other hand was having his own hormonal problems. The only way to deal with them was to snap at her or ignore her. He had never felt the feelings he was feeling at this moment. Her touch nowadays was electrifying, every time her hand brushed his skin it was like it was on fire and his heart skipped a beat. Was this puberty? Was he finally starting to notice the opposite sex? This was something he hadn't had to deal with in the past. As she worked on his arm she bent down to get a closer look and her face was right next to his, a few more inches and their cheeks would have been touching. All he could do was stare at the wall to the side as the scent of her perfume tickled his nose. She tilted her head as he turned his to face her and their lips were inches apart as his amber gaze caught her sapphire one.

He couldn't take it anymore her lips were so inviting. She glanced down to see him slowly wet his lips with his tongue and her heart almost stopped as she noticed his face moving towards hers. Their lips touched and both of them felt a tightening in their stomach as both their cheeks turned a shade of red as they pressed them harder together. Then he moved back some and they stared at each other in amazement. Just then the door flew open scaring both of them out of their entrancement "BROTHER!" Al yelled as Edward jumped "WHAT!" noticing the weird vibe in the air Al stopped "Did I interrupt something?" Winry began to fidget with her tools and Ed's arm "Uh, no Al" she said giving Edward a strange look as she turned to catch her breath. Then turning back around she went back to work on his arm all the while thinking '_He actually kissed me, But why?_' that was something she never thought would happen as she finished her repairs and put her tools away.

Edward stood up and stretched his arm "Feels good Winry" flashing her a huge smile "Thanks." She didn't understand a few minutes ago his lips were on hers and now he was acting like it never happened. So she got upset and started putting her tools away. Slamming wrenches down and throwing bolts into the tool box. Then Al left the room and she felt someone right behind her so she spun around to find herself staring eye to eye with him "Now that Al's gone I think I want to try this again." He said slamming his lips into hers and she felt exhilarated but then she pulled her head back "What am I your test subject for kissing? Why did you even kiss me Ed? It's not like you like me or anything. You've made it quite clear we are just friends." He was taken back by what she said "Winry I'm sorry I thought you wanted to be kissed but I guess that was my mistake." He sounded angry as he turned to walk out of the room "Ed" she said softly but he just kept walking. Kissed? of course she wanted him to kiss her but she thought it would be different. But wait maybe he wanted to kiss her? Then she got frustrated with herself and sat on the chair '_Geez boys are so confusing.'_ That's when she heard the strange voice "Aw what's the matter did the pipsqueak hurt your feelings?" Envy's mouth was so close to her ear she felt his hot breath "How about I hurt his feelings" he leaned back and yelled "BY TAKING YOU!" Gluttony walked up "Can I eat her Envy?" Envy grabbed Winry's arm and snarled at gluttony "No you fool father wants her alive."

Feeling his cold hand on her arm she began to struggle and knocked her toolbox off the table and it smashed to the floor making a huge crash. Envy pulled her closer and she pushed back only to knock the table over "Quit struggling" he growled at her. She went to scream "ED!" but his hand shot over her mouth and covered it before she could get the rest out.

Meanwhile Ed and Al were in the other room and they heard the crashing around. Edward thought maybe she was upset at what he had said to her until he heard her yell his name with the panic in her voice. He and Al jumped to their feet and rushed next door. Swinging the door open Edward saw the room all disarrayed and no sign of Winry. He walked in and checked everywhere "Winry?" But there no answer so he yelled louder "WINRY!" still there was no answer as he turned to Al "What the hell happened here?"

Al walked over to the open window "I don't know brother but look." He pulled a piece of cloth off the window ceil that had been ripped from what looked like the black skirt Winry had been wearing. Edward was in panic mode now '_Where the hell did she go? Did someone take her?'_ he thought looking out the window. He turned and that's when he noticed the piece of paper on the chair. Walking over he unfolded the paper bearing the name _'Pipsqueak' _on it which only made his blood boil. Upon reading it his eyes narrowed and his hands began to shake:

_Fullmetal Shrimp,_

_Father says you and your brother are getting to out of control. So to keep you in line we've taken your girly friend. So if you want to see her again unscathed I suggest you keep your shrimp ass in line. _

_Envy_

"What is it Brother?" Al asked seeing the look of panic on Edward's face. Ed handed the note to Al and as Al read it Ed started throwing things around "AHHHH DAMN THEM!" Al couldn't believe what he was reading "Ed they've taken Winry what do we do?" Ed turned to his brother stone faced "We get her back Al." Ed couldn't believe they had taken her while he was right next door '_If I would have only come at the first loud crash I could have stopped them.'_ He thought clinching his fist. Fighting the uncontrollable urge to beat the crap out of something he walked over and picked the phone up. Calling that arrogant bastard Colonel for help was the last thing he wanted to do but he knew Mustang would help to find Winry.

After the first few insults Mustang had for him Ed finally couldn't take it anymore "Listen you fuck head I'm not in the mood. Homunculi have taken Winry and I need your help to get her back so insult me later." Mustang stopped his cheerful insults and asked Ed what he needed. Upon informing the Colonel that they had to find out where they took her Ed hung the phone up. Finding Winry wasn't going to be easy because they didn't know where in the city they had taken her.

All Mustangs man power had gone to searching for anyone that had seen the two homunculi and Winry. Finally a tip came in that someone saw them in an abandoned building on the edge of town. Edward and Al wasted no time getting there. Upon entering the building they saw it was pretty run down and with too much commotion might collapse. Edward didn't like this at all but he had to find Winry "Stay close Al" he said over his shoulder to his younger sibling who being in a suit of armor a collapse wouldn't really hurt him "Alright brother." Edward pointed for Al to go one way and he'd go the other so they spit up. Edward heard voices coming from a room ahead so he crept closer to it and heard familiar voices "Envy I didn't get my snack today. Why can't I eat the girl?" Winry's eyes widened as she searched the room and caught a glimpse of Ed peeking around the door as his finger went to his lips. "Gluttony you're such a pig." Envy snarled "I told you father wants the girl alive." Upon entering the room Edward saw Winry tied to what seemed to be a railing as he crept closer but Envy turned "OH LOOKY HERE IT'S THE PIPSQUEAK!" Edward's lip curled up and through gritted teeth "Don't call me PIPSQUEAK!" he yelled as he lunged for Envy. Gluttony started to move to the back of Ed as he fought Envy. Al came around the corner and saw Gluttony and lunged at him "Got you!" he said before the fat homunculus broke loose "Maybe I can eat you little armored boy." Al took a stance "I promise I won't go down easy."

Winry struggled to stand and worked her ropes loose and pulled the gag out of her mouth. The commotion going on in front of her wasn't easy to keep an eye on with all the flipping and jumping going on. She had turned and got the last of the ropes off her when she felt a hand on her back push her over the rail. Edward's eyes widened "WIIINRRRRY!" as she went over he grabbed Envy and stuck his hand through Envy's chest pulling out his philosophers stone. Al was busy fighting Gluttony still when he saw his brother run to the rail and look over. Gluttony turned and yelled "I'M GOING TO EAT EVERYTHING!" his stomach began to open with the huge teeth but Al reached his arm back and slammed it through Gluttony's chest pulling his philosophers stone out also and Gluttony disintegrated in front of him. That's when he turned to see Ed trying to go over the rail "BROTHER! STOP!" he ran over and grabbed Ed as his arms and legs flailed in the air "Let me go Al!" Al protested "Not till you calm down and think about what you're doing." Edward getting annoyed knew Al was right as he quit squirming in Al's arms. Al let him go and they both ran to the rail and looked over. Edward's eyes scanned everything below '_There! There she is!_' He thought seeing she had landed on a piece of concrete balancing on some kind of pedestal and he knew if she woke up and moved it would fall.

Looking around for something to tie around him he saw electrical wiring. Walking over he clapped his hands and formed the blade on his hand and cut a long piece. Clapping his hands again he removed the blade and began to tie the wire around his waist. Al watched wondering what he had in mind as he walked to the rail and turning to Al "I can't jump down or it will fall so you have to lower me down." Edward's heart was racing because he knew he had to get to her before she woke up. He climbed onto the railing as Al grabbed the wiring and began to lower him to where Winry was. Getting closer he could tell she was still unconscious and as his feet touched the concrete slab he positioned them on each side of her body not wanting to make any sudden moves "ALRIGHT AL I'M HERE!" Al held the wiring tight as he stabilized himself to pull Winry and Edward up.

Winry's eyes began to flutter as she moaned in pain and Edward bent at the waist making sure not to put any unnecessary shift in weight on the slab. Leaning down as close as he could to her as her eyes opened and she went to move. "Winry stop don't move at all. Just lie still don't move a muscle." She saw the panic in his eyes as she stared at him "When I tell you I want you to reach up and grab hold of my neck tightly" he looked into her eyes "And don't let go." She nodded slightly not knowing the true danger they were both in.

Edward leaned a slight bit closer and looked into her eyes "Alright get ready. One. Two. Three. GRAB!" he yelled as she reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he grabbed her around the waist "NOW AL!" Just then Al pulled the wire as the concrete slab fell crashing to the floor below and going through the other three floors below it.

Dangling in the air both Ed and Winry watched it and Edward breathed a sigh of relief as Al began to pull them up. While pulling them up Al noticed the wire was breaking every time he pulled "UH, ED WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Edward looked up and saw the wire shredding wire by wire. He tightened his grip on Winry as Al pulled them just below the rail and Edward reached up and grabbed the rail with his left hand just as the last wire broke. Dangling from his left arm he told Winry to use him to climb up as he helped her with his right. She began to climb up him to the rail all the while his fingers were slipping off the railing. She reached the top of him and Al leaned over and helped her the rest of the way over the railing.

Looking back they both saw Edwards hand slip off the rail and he fell as they leaned over "EDWARD!" she yelled wide eyed as she watched him fall through the floors below. "BROTHER!" All Al saw was the look on his brother's face as he fell. He crashed through three floors of the building and landed on the concrete slab. Both Winry and Al turned and ran down only to find Edward not breathing and blood gushing from his head. Winry hit her knees at the sight of him lying there "NO! NO! HE JUST SAVED ME. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Al was in shock as he walked over to his brother's lifeless body and bent down and tried to find a pulse and upon not finding one he reached up and closed Ed's eyes with his hand. Then he also fell to his knees "Brother. My brother. He's really gone." He began to sob like he never had in the suit of armor that he was trapped in and now he would be trapped forever unless he figured out a way to get his body back.

Winry was sobbing "He saved me Al. Why would he risk his life like that?" Al turned to her and if suits of armor could slightly smile his would have "You didn't know Winry that he loved you?" Looking back to Edward "He would have given his life for you and he did." Winry's thought process was off because she thought Al just said Edward loved her '_He loved me?'_ she began to sob even more as she realized that the only boy she had ever loved or cared about had given his life to save her but now what did her future hold without him. She got up and walked over bending down next to him and through her tear filled eyes she gazed upon him "Edward I love you and I always will." Then she leaned down and kissed his lips gently then placed her head on his chest and continued to sob. As Al watched he knew Winry would never be the same and neither would he now that Edward was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright this story was written for Jaclyn because she didn't like Ed being dead in my one shot 'in a split second' (technically neither did I) I had already thought about continuing this story but I didn't know how to bring him back. So with Jaclyn planting a seed in my brain this story took some shape. The first chapters are probably going to be ridiculous but hopefully I can bring it to a more dramatic story line as it goes. So Jaclyn if you're the only one that reads it so be it, because it was written for you! Ed So be happy, happy, happy

In a split second chap.2

Al walked over and grabbed a tarp and told Winry to let Ed go. Helping her shaking body up he spread the tarp over his brother's body to cover him. Then he turned to Winry "I have to go get the Colonel and tell him. Can you stay with Ed?"

She shook her head yes but she was in shock still not believing he was gone. As Al ran out she fell to her knees watching the sheet for any sign of life. _'He can't be_ _gone. Not Ed. Maybe it's just a delayed reaction_? _His heart will start beating any_ _moment now._' She was grasping at any illogical solution she could think of even if it sounded crazy.

What no one knew was that when Edward had killed Envy he had stuck the philosopher's stone in his pocket. Upon falling his pocket had torn on the inside of his pants. His leg was now impaled by a piece of rebar and it had a huge gash from the rebar up his leg about two inches. When his body had hit the slab the stone had rolled out of the tear in his pocket and imbedded itself in his leg.

Winry stared at his body but nothing and she couldn't look at it any longer realizing he wasn't coming back. She pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to the window watching for Al and the Colonel hoping they'd get here soon. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in here with him like this.

The sheet started moving up and down but she didn't notice because she was looking out the window. She didn't even notice when he sat up and stared at her for a second. Confused and not knowing where or who he was he got up and walked out of the building.

Hearing a door shut and thinking it was Al Winry turned to see the tarp on the floor and Edward was gone. '_W-W-WHAT!'_ her eyes widened _'How could this be he was dead?' _She looked all around but nothing not a sigh of him.

She couldn't believe he had just got up and walked away '_Maybe someone came in and took his body while I wasn't looking?'_ she walked over to the door that had slammed and opened it. It led to the street and she walked out and looked up and down it in each direction, but nothing. Looking down she did notice little droplets of blood on the sidewalk. Not knowing what to do she went back in and waited for Al to return. It was about twenty minutes later when Al and the Colonel came running in followed by Hawkeye.

Looking at the tarp on the floor and the frightened and confused look on Winry's face "Winry where's Ed's body?" She looked up at Al "I-I don't know. One minute it was there then I walked to the window and looked out. That's when I heard the door close and I turned around and it was gone." She stood up "What the hell happened Al? Did his dead corpse just get up and walk away?"

Mustang turned to Al thinking this was maybe a joke the brothers were pulling on him "Al are you sure he was dead?" Al got annoyed "Yes Colonel I felt his pulse and there wasn't one. Not to mention his head was gashed open pretty badly." That's when Mustang noticed the blood on the slab of concrete and there was a lot. Looking down to the ground he noticed little droplets leading away from the slab to the door Winry had pointed to." He looked at Hawkeye and Al "Well if he got up and walked away he's bleeding pretty badly and he won't make it far."

Al still couldn't believe Edward had gotten up "I don't see how he could've he was dead."

Mustang snapped at Al "Well apparently he wasn't that dead Al or he'd still be here." He turned to walk to the door "Right?"

As they walked out the door they began to follow the little blood droplets but about a block away they just disappeared "What do we do now?" Al asked turning to Mustang "I guess we wait for him to resurface or we can start fresh tomorrow."

Meanwhile as Edward stumbled down the road people began to stare at him as he turned around to one man "What are you looking at you vile human?" the man turned suddenly and ran off _'I don't understand these vile creatures?' _ He thought as he passed a window and looked at his reflection in it "HOLY SHIT! NOOOOOO THIS IS SO WRONG. HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN THIS BODY?"

He continued walking only to get dizzier as he started stumbling again "Damn human body can't take trauma." He stumbled upon a small flower shop and grabbed the back of his head that was now throbbing. As he pushed the door open everything started to get blurry and he fell to the floor inside the flower shop.

A young girl walked out from behind the counter "Hey mom a boy just collapsed on our floor should I give him mouth to mouth?"

"NOOOOOOO!" Came a scream from the back room. Then a short blonde woman appeared "You don't know where it's been." She sighed as she looked at Edward "Hey Jaclyn somebody beat up a perfectly good golden haired boy."

Jaclyn walked out of the back with a puzzled look "Not again. Damn! At least this one's not red headed."

Gerri the short blonde woman turned to her "I can't believe you just said that." Then she burst out laughing and all of them walked over and stared down at Edward. As he looked up the last thing he said was "Don't look down on me you Woooorms." Then he passed out cold as Codi turned to her mother Gerri "Well I guess we should get him off the floor." Jaclyn walked over and picked up Edward's feet as Gerri bent down and grabbed him under the arms. Jaclyn turned to Codi "Why are you not helping?" Codi flexed her nonexistent muscles and pointed to them "Marshmalloooow muscles remember."

As they carried him to the back of the store where they lived Jaclyn looked at Gerri "Did he actually call us worms?" Gerri pushed the door to a bedroom open with her foot "I do believe he did." They put him on the bed and Gerri went to go get a towel as she yelled for Codi to bring some water to clean him up with.

Upon further inspection of Edward they found he had automail limbs. "Something terrible must have happened to him for him to have these." Gerri told Jaclyn as Jaclyn continued searching his pockets for any identification "Uh, Heeello" she said pulling silver pocket watch out of his trousers "He's a state alchemist."

Codi ran over and grabbed the watch "Oooo let me see." She opened it and read the inscription "Don't forget 3 October 11?" she had a puzzled look as she stared at the other two women "What does that mean?"

As Jaclyn grabbed it back "Probably something tragic happened on that day." She said giving Codi a glare for snatching it from her.

"Come on you two we need to get him cleaned up." Gerri told them as she finished pulling his shirt off. Then she noticed the huge gash in the back of his head. "Ouch that must've hurt?" she said examining it then told Codi to bring her some gauze. Codi held Edward up as Gerri bandaged his head "I don't know what this boy went through but hell probably played a huge part in it."

Jaclyn still holding his watch had a strange feeling it was a lot more than hell he'd went through "With this watch we should be able to find out who he is?"

Gerri being a little scared the military would suspect them of doing this "Yeah and we'd probably get arrested for assaulting military personal."

Codi stared at the golden haired boy lying unconscious right now "Maybe when he wakes up he can tell us what happened then we can go to the military." All the women agreed that would probably be the best idea seeing how they didn't know what happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

In a split second chap.3

As Edward opened his eyes he could tell something was wrong. He didn't know where he was or who he was and panic set in '_Oh my god what the hell's going on? Why can't I remember anything?'_ he thought clutching his head. He tried to speak but nothing came out then a voice inside his head spoke "It's about damn time you wake up pipsqueak. I don't know how the hell I got in your body but I want mine BACK!" Envy screamed.

"Don't yell!" Edward said grabbing his head and looking around. He didn't recognize this place "Where am I?" he asked softly. Not knowing what was going on he looked around and saw other people flying around him. He shook his head slowly as he tried to stand but his head hurt so fucking bad that he just laid back down "No! NO! DON'T FUCKING DO THAT YOU IDIOT!" Envy screamed seeing that Edward was no use at this time "You humans make no sense to me. Your bodies can't take much trauma before they give out." Knowing if Edward died he would also die Envy was at a crossroads to make a decision on helping Edward or letting them both die.

So he decided he would try to explain to these humans that the pipsqueak needed help. Jaclyn had come into the room to check on Edward and Envy began babbling what she thought was nonsense and of course the homunculus got pissed off "OH YOUR SUCH A PATHETIC LOWER LIFE FORM!" Jaclyn's head snapped around "What the hell does that mean? Do you want me to smack the crap out of you?" Envy grinned a devious grin "You couldn't hurt me if you tried girly. Now go get the other two I have a story to tell you." He grinned again "And you're not going to believe it." Taken back some by what he said she walked out to where Gerri was putting an arrangement together "I swear if he calls me a pathetic human again I'll rip his tonsils out through his nostrils."

Gerri looked up at her and laughed "Yeah like that will help his situation?" Jaclyn crossed her arms and sighed "No but I'd make me feel a hell of a lot better." She then shook her head "He wants to talk to us. He says he has a story to tell us we won't believe." Codi stood up from behind the counter "I love stories so let's go hear it."

Gerri looking at the front door walked over and turned the open sign to closed as she wiped her hands on her apron "Alright then let's hear this miraculous story."

Walking into the room all the girls could feel the weird shift in the air. It was very intimidating and cold. Looking to the golden haired boy with the devious grin on his face they walked in and sat down and stared at him. "I don't know how to explain this so I'm just going to blurt it out. Not that you pathetic worms would understand anyway." With those words of put downs all of them frowned.

He shook his head "Here goes. I'm a homunculus. I am Envy I was the first homunculus ever created. There are many souls inside me but the one soul I'm worried about right now is this one." He gestured to Edward's body "I don't know how me and the pipsqueak merged but I'm stuck in this body now. My body was much cuter than his pathetic one." By now all the women thought he was crazy as he stared at them "The pipsqueaks name is Edward Elric although right now he doesn't remember who he is. I would let you talk to him but with the injury to his head he isn't very talkative at the moment."

Gerri gave him a puzzled look "Uh I think the blow to your head is more serious than we thought." Envy growled at her "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN HUMAN!" she flinched at his words and Jaclyn spoke up "Well if this Edward is inside you and he's hurt can we help him?" Envy grinned "I like you human you listen better than this one." He pointed to Gerri and then turned back to Jaclyn "When the pipsqueak wakes up again I'll let you talk to him." Codi's mouth hung to the floor at this point "You mean you have multiple souls inside you? Is that what you're telling us?"

"I'm not much for talking to lower life forms but yes that's what I'm telling you. Also the pipsqueak's life is in danger and if he dies I die." He leaned forward "And I CAN'T HAVE THAT! I NEED TO LIVE!" all of them stood up as Gerri turned to Envy "Alright you were right that was an unbelievable story but we have a shop to run. So as soon as Edward did you say? Wants to talk give us a call and we'll listen to him."

Envy got agitated "FINE!" as all the women left the room Jaclyn turned to Gerri "Wow his brain is truly scrambled isn't it?"

Codi's mind was more open than the other two "You know I've heard of homunculi around town from some military guys I know. They really do exist so what if I ask around and see if anyone knows anything about this Envy and Edward?"

Gerri and Jaclyn agreed that would be a good idea just to find out if this boy's brain was traumatized to the full extent. "I don't think he's in his right mind to make something like this up" Gerri told them because she had seen head injuries before while working at the hospital. Jaclyn thought there had to be something more to it so she really wanted to talk to this Edward person. Then she had another thought "What if he suffers from multiple personalities?" She was panicked at this point because people like that were dangerous.

Gerri walked over and turned the sign around to open again "I guess we'll deal with that when it comes up. Right now we have to get him well and let that nasty gash on his head heal. Him getting upset and trying to explain everything isn't helping we need to sedate him so his body can heal itself." Codi pulled a needle out of Gerri's old nursing bag with a vile of some kind of sedation. As she held up the needle "Can I sedate him?" she had a gleam in her eye as she said it being of a normal sixteen year old wanting to inflict pain on someone else. Gerri walked over and grabbed it "Give me that with our luck you'd sedate him for months, maybe put him in a coma."

Jaclyn looked through the crack in the door at Envy talking to himself well, they thought he was. He was actually trying to get Edward to respond to him as he tried to wake the alchemist up so they could talk to him. "This is not going to be easy sticking him with a needle. He looks strong." Gerri thought for a moment then went into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills "These should work just put two in something for him to eat."

Jaclyn brought a sandwich in and sat it on the nightstand "Here eat this you might feel better." Envy stared at the sandwich "I'm a homunculus I don't eat." Jaclyn stared at him "Well then does this Edward eat because if you don't feed him he will die for sure." Staring at the sandwich he knew humans had to eat "Grrrrrrr" he growled as he took it in his hand and bit some off. "Ahhhhh, I'm glad I don't have to eat because this is terrible." Jaclyn frowned "Well then I hope you choke on it then." She said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. Just then Envy choked "Hey wait a minute" Jaclyn stopped and turned "WHAT!" Envy looked up at her "The pipsqueaks awake again." He swallowed "Here I'll let him talk to you." She turned as his head went down and the face that came back up was a face of fear and the look in his eyes was a look of being lost. His soft voice was not that of the first one "W-where am I?" Jaclyn yelled for Gerri and Codi as she slowly walked closer to him "Who are you?" His eyes were soft and distant "I don't know." He spoke to them in a different tone one of intelligence but confusion. Gerri and Codi entered the room as Jaclyn leaned near them "This is Edward."

Edward looked up at them "Who are you? And why am I here?" The women couldn't believe the change in personalities. He was just a boy who seemed lost "My head hurts really bad." he said reaching up to touch it.

Gerri walked forward "You have a nasty gash on it. Do you remember anything?" Edward shook his head "Not really. I do remember falling but that's about it."

Smiling Gerri walked over "Well I'll give you something for the pain okay." Edward looked up at her with his golden gaze "Thank you."

Codi walked forward "The other one of you says your name is Edward does that ring any bells?" He thought for a moment then slightly shook his head "No it doesn't."

Just then they heard the other voice they had talked to first "No. NO! Pipsqueak don't go down." His face changed back to the disturbed one they had been talking too first "DAMN IT HE WENT BACK DOWN!" The women know knew they were talking to two different people at this time and they were now confused.

"What happened to him?" Codi asked Envy and Envy turned to them "He keeps falling asleep on me. I need to explain to him what's happened but the damn idiot keeps knocking out."

Jaclyn walked forwards towards Envy "Alright spill it. How the hell did this happen? We need the truth homunculus."

"Ahhhhh damn." Envy growled "The last thing I remember was Gluttony and I kidnapping the pipsqueak's girly friend. When he came to get her there was a fight. The shrimp killed me by pulling out my philosopher's stone after that the stone must have somehow merged with his body." It was an amazing story they thought except the part about the kidnapping "You kidnapped his girlfriend?" Jaclyn asked as she got a pissed off look on her face "Well yes the only way to keep the Elric's in line is to threaten someone they love."

Gerri didn't like that at all "That's a horrible thing to do you should be ashamed!" Envy growled at her "I'm not ashamed of ANYTHING! I DO WHATEVER I WANT HUMAN!" she started at him but Codi grabbed her "Why you I ought to-"he jumped up out of bed "You ought to what?" Then for some reason he felt really strange "What did you do to me?" he cried out as he looked at the sandwich "You drugged me didn't you?"

Gerri looked at him then sighed "It's for the boys own good. It'll help to heal him if you're not jumping around." Envy began to sway and fell onto the bed passing out cold.

As they walked over and put him back to bed they all realized now they had a frightened boy who didn't know who he was sharing a body with a vile creature that hated humans and their only choice was to help the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

In a split second chap.4

Sitting at their kitchen table the women analyzed their situation. "What the hell do we do?" Jaclyn asked sipping her coffee. Gerri knew this was a tough choice but she knew what they had to do "We help the boy."

"We need more information from that homunculus. We need to find out if there's any way to save Edward." Jaclyn said turning to look in the room where the homunculus and Edward were sleeping peacefully due to the pills they gave them.

Codi stood up "I'm going to ask around the guys I know in the military and see if this homunculus and Edward really exist." Feeling she could get the information they needed she headed for the door.

As Jaclyn turned to Gerri feeling they had one chance to talk to Envy before he probably gutted them all in their sleep for drugging him. "We need to question him while he's drugged. Who knows if he'll eat again after this and without eating Edward would get weaker." Knowing that it was vital to question the groggy homunculus they stood up and walked to the room. Upon entering they both walked over close to the bed "Ennnnvy are you awake." His head stirred back and forth "W-what?" he said groggily.

"We need to talk to you." Jaclyn whispered close to his ear and as both of them expected a pissed off homunculus to emerge what they got surprised them.

"Hello" he said with a slight little smile as he looked at them. "Edward is that you?" Gerri asked moving closer. A bigger smile crossed his face "No Edward is sleeping, so is Envy." Jaclyn's eyes widened as she looked at Gerri then back to Edward's face "Soooo who are you?"

"Jacob" both women were surprised because they only thought Envy and Edward were in there. "Jacob, where did you come from?" Edward's face saddened as he looked at them "I was nine and I lived in Xerxes when it was destroyed and since then I've been trapped inside this homunculus with all the other souls from Xerxes."

Gerri's eyes widened and Jaclyn couldn't believe what she was hearing "H-how many of you are in there?" Jacob turned Edward's head to look at them "We are three hundred souls from the city of Xerxes." He got a frightened look on his face "I have to go now. Someone's waking up." Edward's head fell forward then shot up "YOU DAMN BRAT WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"

"He told us nothing Envy!" Gerri said sternly as she looked at the groggy face he had "Tell us is there any way to save Edward?" Envy thought for a moment but his thinking was clouded by the pills they gave him "Nope. Nope." He shrugged "I don't know. Maybe father can." He began to fall back to sleep as Jaclyn leaned closer "Where is this father Envy?" he smiled a sleepy smile at her "You'd never find him" he fell back to sleep as Gerri stood up "DAMN IT! This kid doesn't have that long."

Jaclyn walked over in front of her "Calm down we'll figure something out."

Just then Codi came running in "You're not going to believe what I found out." She said out of breath waving her hand for them to follow her to the kitchen. As she turned to face them she smiled "Their real! Envy and Edward are real people."

"WHAT!" Gerri and Jaclyn said in unison not believing what they just found out. Codi walked to the bedroom door and pointed "That is Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist." Gerri's eyes brow narrowed "I've heard of him he's the alchemist for the people." Jaclyn looked in the room "But he's so small." Just then Edward sat straight up "WHO YOU CALLING SMALL!" then he feel back on the bed and was out cold as they all gave him a strange look and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes he is. Anyway he and his brother Alphonse Elric travel the country helping those in need and searching for a philosopher's stone. Envy there is a real homunculus who they've had run in's with before." She walked closer to the door "Something must have happened on this last run in that did this."

Jaclyn stared at them knowing if anyone knew what happened it was probably his brother "We need to find Alphonse Elric."

"Are you out of your mind?" Gerri's head snapped around "I don't feel like getting in trouble for having injured military personal in the house."

Jaclyn had an idea "We won't we'll send the kid here to find him and bring him back here." She sighed seeing Gerri and Codi's shocked faces "He needs to help his brother." They both knew Jaclyn was right and Edward needed all the help he could get right now.

The next morning Codi went to Central to find out where Alphonse was. It seemed he was combing the streets looking for his brother so she set out looking for him. They told her to look for a seven foot suit of armor and not to be scared because he was as nice as a pussycat. She combed the streets of Central for five hours. Her feet hurt and she was hungry and tired so she gave up for the day.

With her head lowered she began walking home feeling defeated she didn't find him when she ran smack into something solid and fell to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you."

Without looking up she rubbed her butt "Well you should watch-" looking up she stopped seeing the huge suit of armor in front of her and amazement crossed her face.

He stuck his hand out "Can I help you up?" she reached up and took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "You're Alphonse Elric right?" He chuckled some "Why yes. Yes I am." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the street "You have to come with me." Al didn't understand he thought she was crazy as he pulled his hand away "I can't I'm searching for someone." He sighed "Someone important to me."

Codi smiled "I know you're looking for your brother and I know where he is." Al perked up "YOU DO? Where is he?" Hearing the concern in his voice she turned "Follow me." And she began to walk down the street as Al followed her. After a few blocks he thought she didn't know but then he noticed they were getting closer to the building Ed had fallen in so he kept following her. A block away from the building she stopped in front of a flower shop "He stumbled in here yesterday and collapsed on the floor."

Al was so excited he opened the door and ran in "ED! ED WHERE ARE YOU?" Codi walked up behind him as Gerri and Jaclyn came from the back.

Gerri looked at Al "Are you Edward's brother?" Al answered quickly "Yes where is he?" She slightly smiled "He's in the back." As Al went to walk Jaclyn grabbed his hand "Wait before you go there's something you need to know."

Al was frightened now he wondered what was the matter? "What is it?" he asked concerned as Jaclyn pointed to a chair "You might need to sit down for this." Al reluctantly sat on the chair as they began to explain his strange behavior and the homunculus named Envy then talking to Edward and the boy Jacob.

"You mean Ed doesn't know who he is? And Envy's inside him. Crap it must have something to do with Envy's philosopher's stone. It must have merged with Ed's dead body." When he said that all of the women yelled "DEAD?" He stood up and turned "Yes Edward was killed that day but he had the stone in his pocket and now Envy's in there probably along with some of the souls of Xerxes." Jaclyn's eyes widened "That's what the boy Jacob said. He said they were three hundred souls from the city of Xerxes."

Al turned "Can I see him?"

Gerri gave him a cheesy smile "We had to drug the homunculus for Ed to get some rest." Al's back hunched over "Oh that's okay I just want to make sure he's alright." He looked back up "Has Envy let Ed talk yet?"

Gerri smiled slightly "Yes but Edward isn't doing well at all because after drugging his food I don't think Envy will be eating much from now on. Which only put's Edward in more danger."

Al's head came up "Let me deal with Envy." He said it with such a tone the women knew he had dealt with the homunculus before.


	5. Chapter 5

In a split second Chap.5

Jaclyn led Alphonse into the little room they had put Edward in and as he walked in the shock that went through his body seeing Edward lying there was more than he could stand. He walked over and examined his brother before touching his hand. Edward felt cold and Alphonse didn't like that he knew something was not right about the whole situation. He studied Edward's head and then looked at his leg '_There. That's how it got in'_ he thought noticing the gash on Edward's leg. "Can I see his pants please?" Al asked Gerri as she walked in "Of course" she turned and handed Al Edward's pants "What are you looking for?" Al placed his hand in Edward's pockets and pulled the right pocket inside out "This" he said showing the women the huge hole in the pocket.

"When Ed fell and was killed his pocket must have torn and then the rebar gashed through his leg. The impact on the slab must have jarred the stone to roll into the gash on his leg. Then the stone merged with his body giving us Envy again now that he has a body to survive in. But what happened to Ed?"

Gerri walked forward and smiled at Al "Your brothers still in there Al."

Al lowered his helmet "No his soul is in there bound to Envy now. I don't even know if Ed is alive. Envy and the souls from Xerxes could be powering his body, you know making his heart beat and everything else function." Al looked back at Ed "I'll just have to wait till they wake up and make Envy let me talk to him."

Al sat down in a chair next to the bed as the women watched him he began to speak to Edward "Ed do you remember when we were young? You have always taken care and protected me. I promise brother I will now take care of you."

Gerri, Jaclyn and Codi were all satisfied they had made the right decision getting Al. In just the short time they spent with Al they knew the brothers had a strong bond. In the few days that followed Al never moved from his brother's bedside. Codi walked in to check on Edward and she turned to Al "You must be exhausted? You haven't slept in days."

Al turned his helmet to look at her "I don't require sleep, or food, or going to the bathroom. My soul is just bonded to this armor. Actually Ed was the one that bonded my soul to the armor when we failed a human transmutation and I lost my body." He looked at Edward "Ed lost his leg, then gave his right arm to bond my soul to the armor."

Codi checked Edward's head "You guys are close aren't you?" she said changing the bandage.

As Gerri and Jaclyn stood outside the door listening to their conversation Al continued "Ed is the only family I have left. I have to find a way to save him." His words tugged at Gerri and Jaclyn's hearts.

Just as Codi finished up with the bandage a drugged voice came from Edward's mouth "Well, Well if it's not the pipsqueak's brother." Al jumped up "Envy! Where's Ed at?" Envy laughed slightly "It's good of you to keep us sedated but when I get stronger I will get my revenge." Al walked over and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face to his "You will not do anything homunculus. Because if you do I will pull that stone out of Ed's leg and kill you both. Ed's already dead anyway so it wouldn't matter to him but I know you want to live so don't test my patience."

"Alright, Alright. Your right I want to live so I need to get to father before it's too late." He gave Al a sly look, "He can also bring your brother back." Yawing while he spoke, "He was a very important sacrifice to father as were you."

"You should have thought of that before you pushed Winry over that rail and Ed went after her only to fall to his death." Al smirked "Isn't father going to be angry you killed such a prized sacrifice?"

Envy realized then he was the cause of Edward's death and yes father wasn't going to be happy "Ahhhh, daaaamn." He felt sleepy again so he turned to Al "When the shrimp is up he'll talk to you but don't be surprised when he doesn't say much because his brains are scrambled." After that Envy dozed back off as Al sat back in the chair. Gerri and Jaclyn walked in the room "Well you handled that quite well Al."

"I've dealt with Envy before he's crafty but when it comes to father he's frightened to think he failed. Their punishment for failure is death and Envy screwed up bad this time. So I'll use that to my advantage now I just have to wait till Ed wakes up." Al sat back and settled in for a long wait he thought before Ed came forward.

Sitting and watching his brother Al saw his eyes begin to flutter then open. His hand went to his head "Mmmmmm" he groaned as he tried to focus on the room. Al stood up and walked closer leaning down "Ed is that you?"

"W-where am I?" again he asked looking up at the huge suit of armor his eyes widened some "W-who are you?" Al stood up straight "It's me. You're brother Alphonse."

Edward looked up at him "Alphonse?" he said as he looked the younger Elric over "I don't see the resemblance." Al chuckled "It's alright brother I'm here to help you remember."

Edward was rubbing his head as Gerri and Jaclyn walked and he recognized them from before. Turning his honey gaze to Gerri he whined as he spoke "My head still hurts really bad." Gerri walked over "You have enough pain killers and sedatives in you to knock an elephant out."

Jaclyn leaned down next to him "Where is Envy at Edward?" Edward closed his eyes for a moment "He's sleeping right now." Opening his eyes he looked at Al "Brother, do you remember anything?"

Edward stared at the ceiling "I've seen a blonde girl. I don't know who she is but she's pretty and I think I kissed her."

Al chuckled "That would be Winry" he thought for a moment "Wait you kissed Winry?"

Edward leaned his head back again "I'm tired now so I'm going to go to sleep."

Al didn't want him to go yet "Wait! Brother! Don't go." Edward smiled a sleepy smile "Don't worry we'll talk later." His last words slipped from his lips as he fell back to sleep "Alphonnnse."

Al stood up and looked at Gerri and Jaclyn "I have to use your phone. I must call the Colonel maybe he can help find father." Jaclyn pointed to the hallway "It's over there Al."

Dialing the number AL knew the Colonel was going to blow his stack, but he also knew he was worried about Ed. The Colonel would be the last person Ed would want him to call although he didn't know what else to do. His fear of them taking Edward and studying him came to the surface as Mustang answered in his normal cold voice. Al began to explain the situation to him and Mustang listened intensely. He knew all too well the dangers of the military finding out about Edward so he asked where Al and was he in a safe place. Al feeling the flower shop was safe only feared that if Envy got enough strength e would try to make a run for it. Mustang reassured Al not to worry he would send Falman and Havoc over to help watch the crafty homunculus but first he wanted to come see for himself.

About an hour later the small flower shop was invaded by Mustang and his team. Gerri was amazed at how fast they got there and upon entering the room the Colonel seemed genuinely concerned for the boy, well teenager. Edward looked to be about sixteen she presumed and the Colonel looked as if he cared for him.

"Al, have you spoken to him?" Mustang asked looking Edward over as Al pointed to his right thigh "Is this what you're looking for Colonel?" Al stepped back as the Colonel looked at his leg "Yes I've spoken to Ed, but he remembers nothing. He doesn't even know who he is. All he remembers is a blonde girl and he thinks he kissed her." Mustang's head turned slowly to Al as Jaclyn jumped into the conversation "He told us he remembered falling." Mustang stood up and placed his hand on his chin "Falling huh? Well that would be the last thing he did."

"Alright Al Falman and Havoc are here to watch over him in case Envy gets any bright ideas about escaping." He turned to walk out then stopped "This is top secret." He looked at the three women "No one is to know he is here it could put him in danger" all of them nodded "Understood Colonel we want to protect him as much as you do." Gerri told Mustang as he turned to Al "We will look for father. See what you can get out of Envy about his whereabouts and let me know."

Al stood up "Thank you Colonel and I will." Mustang started towards the door agin and yelled over his shoulder "Don't worry Al he'll be okay we'll do everything we can to help him." Al yelled "THANK YOU COLONEL I APPRECIATE IT AND I KNOW ED WILL TOO."

After they left Falman and Havoc set themselves up at the table in the front of the flower shop "If he tries to escape do we have to shot him?" Falman asked Havoc as he lit a cigarette "I don't think it would do much good with that homunculus inside him. Hell I don't even know how were supposed to stop him."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry for the type o's in the last chapter was using different glasses.

In a split second chap.6

It was a few weeks later when Gerri slowed the sedatives on Edward so he could stay awake longer. Rather it be him, Envy or someone else they didn't care it was just the sight of his eyes open that they wanted to see. The gash on his head was healing slowly but hell it was healing.

Jaclyn had brought some breakfast in and looked at him and she knew with the devious smile it was Envy. "I suggest you let Edward take over to eat unless you want to get that vile taste in your mouth again from the food."

Envy nodded knowing full well the pipsqueak needed to eat and he would enjoy the food better than him "Fine I wouldn't want to destroy my beautiful homunculus mouth with that stuff anyway." Jaclyn wanting to point out to Envy his error in words "Well for one thing it's not your mouth it's Edward's." He lunged at her but Al caught him "SHUT UP YOU VILE WORM!" Al pushed him back on the bed "Let Ed out NOW Envy so he can eat!" His head lowered and those loving golden eyes stared at Al when it lifted "Brother Jaclyn has made you breakfast. You need to eat to keep up your strength." Edward's eyes widened at the plate she sat in front of him "Ohhhh I'm starved." He said picking the fork up and shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't ate in weeks.

She sat next to the bed and watched him as he enjoyed every bite and when he was finished she sat a glass of milk in front of him. He went to grab it then stopped and stared at it and Al noticed that right off "What's wrong Ed?" his hand began to shake as he tried to pick the glass up but stopped and got a disgusted look on his face "I-I uh I don't like milk." Al felt a sense of relief as he stood up quickly almost scaring Ed "That's right brother! You hate it!" Edward slightly smiled as he pushed the glass away.

Jaclyn moved the plate of food as she sat and listened to Al tell Edward about their childhood and their mother. Then he explained how he ended up in the suit of armor after they tried to bring her back. Envy sat inside Edward and listened to the sickening memories of the Elric's walk down memory lane till he couldn't take it anymore. Edward's head dropped forward and then lifted again "AHHH! WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THE SICKY MEMORIES?" Al jumped up "Give Ed control again Envy. He has to be told these things in order to remember." Envy did a choking gesture with his hands to Ed's throat "AHHHHH, anymore and he won't want to remember." Al got offensive "SHUT UP!" Envy calmed and smiled "That's enough for now armored brother. We have more important things to discuss." He gave Al a sly smile "Like finding my father."

"The Colonel's working on that." Al sat back down as Envy turned to him "He couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag let alone find my father." He smiled deviously "I know where he is. So I can take you to him and he can fix this." But then Envy remembered he was the one that caused Edward's death and he wondered if hiding in the pipsqueak's body would be an alternative to his father's rage. Could he and the pipsqueak actually exist in the same body? Would father actually kill him when he found out Edward died after pushed his girly friend?

For the next couple of days Envy made himself scarce as he let Al talk to Edward. Hiding in his body was becoming a comfort to Envy. But he knew soon something was going to have to happen to them either they had to be separated or they would have to co-exist in one body.

Later that week Al had joined Codi on some deliveries and Havoc and Falman were having lunch at a café down the street. Edward was lying in bed wondering about this blonde he kept visualizing and for a while he thought she was a figment of his imagination. Jaclyn and Gerri were minding the flower shop when two men walked in and pulled a gun "GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" one yelled at Gerri while the other grabbed Jaclyn.

Edward shook his head at the sound of shouting and he got out of bed. Walking to the door he saw what was taking place and without any thought of what he was doing he turned and walked down the other hall to emerge behind the one holding Jaclyn. Grabbing the guy's arm around Jaclyn's neck he spun him around and then brought his foot up and kicked him into the guy holding the gun as they both fell to the ground. Turning to Jaclyn and Gerri a slight devious grin crossed his face "Go! Get out!" They both turned and ran in the back and ducked down to watch the commotion going on.

One guy stood up "Why you little-"Edward cut him off "LITTLE! WHO YOU CALLIN LITTLE!" spinning around Edward's foot came up and landed on his cheek sending him back to the ground. Walking over and kicking the gun to the side Edward clapped his hands '_Why am I doing this?'_ he thought as another voice came into his head "Because it's what you do pipsqueak." Envy said grinning in Edward's head "Now touch the ground and trap them." Edward did as Envy told him and when he touched the ground a cage formed around the men as they grabbed the bars "LET US OUT OF HERE KID!" Edward stood there and stared at his hands as the door swung open and Falman and Havoc walked in. Upon seeing the commotion Havoc's cigarette hung from his lip "Did we miss something?"

Gerri and Jaclyn emerged from the back "Oh just this kid kicking ASS!" Jaclyn said as Gerri smiled "Yeah he put quite the hurt on that one." She said pointing to the one man.

Edward looked up "I couldn't have done it without Envy telling me what to do."

Al and Codi walked in at that moment "Ed what happened!" Jaclyn smiled "He kicked ass on these bozo's trying to rob us." Al looked over "You used alchemy? ED you remember how to do alchemy?"

Edward shook his head "No Envy told me how to do it." Just then Envy took over "He started it but I told him what to do after that."

Al couldn't believe Envy had helped Ed "Why would you do that?" Edward's head slumped forward "Because if anything happens to him. Oh let's just say I've become quit used to him lately and besides he's not that obnoxious anymore."

Al feeling now that maybe Envy was connecting a little too much to Ed turned to him "Thank you for helping him. I'm sorry though we haven't found anything out about your father."

Envy lowered Edward's head "That's okay I'm kind of liking it here right now." And then he was gone again as Ed came back stunned at what he did "How do I know how to do that?" Al walked over to him "You're very skilled in martial arts and alchemy brother."

Edward was amazed by this "Reaally?" but he still remembered nothing. His actions were something his body was used to doing and he did it without even thinking. "Well it's good to know my body remembers what to do."

Al chuckled "Yeah that is good it means you are truly still in there somewhere." Ed turned to walk back to the bedroom as Gerri stopped him "Thank you Ed for saving us and everything else." He smiled a slight smile "You're welcome. Although with what Al has told me I guess I used to do things like this all the time."

Feeling Ed had made and accomplishment with Envy's help, yeah and Al didn't know why Envy helped him. He was a little more at ease that Edward was coming back little by little he just had to jog his memory somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

In a split second chap.7

Edward had dozed back off so Al sat beside his bed as his brother slept. Inside Edward's head Envy sat across from him as they had a conversation.

"Father is not going to be happy with me that you're like this?" He stood up and started pacing "It is my fault you died."

"I died? Why'd you kill me?

"Well technically I pushed your girly friend over the railing to kill her?"

Edward got a puzzled look "I have a girl friend?" Envy stared at him "Well she's your automail mechanic but you like her you just won't show it."

Wait a minute, so you're telling me you tried to kill her?"

Envy smiled "Yes but after that you killed me by pulling out my stone."

"So I killed you first?" Edward was more confused now than when they started.

"Yes you killed me then saved her there for that lead to your own death." He smacked his head "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?"

Edward shook his head back and forth "I'm more confused now than when we started this whole conversation." He turned around "I don't want to talk anymore I'm really getting a headache now."

Envy ran after him "No pipsqueak listen, the punishment for failure with father is death and I surly don't want to die."

Edward turned to look at him "If you want to look at it realistically we both have died. So in all fairness we're both dead existing in one body."

Edward started to walk away again "I don't know what that means and I truly don't know if I can survive without you. Can you survive without me without a host body?" Envy smacked his head "AH FUCK! NOW YOU'VE CONFUSED ME!" he began to follow Edward "Your making no sense your brains are really scrambled aren't they. You used to be able to figure out a way out of any situation. Why can't you just open the gate like you did when we were trapped in Gluttony's stomach with that foreign kid."

Edward turned around and stared blankly at him "Because I don't remember how and anyway how would that help."

Now frustrated Envy lowered his head "I don't know but we have to do SOMETHING!"

Edward slightly smiled "Maybe Al can help. I'll ask him he'll know what to do."

Envy shook his head "NO. NO. NO, you are the older brother you always told him what to do and now you want to put this in his hands. Have you completely lost your mind?"

Edward disappeared and Envy heard him yell back "We'll figure this out to where no one has to die."

Kicking his foot not wanting to leave it to Al he thought "We'll we're screwed if the armored kid doesn't figure this out soon."

Edward began to thrash around some in his sleep Al noticed as he sat there wonder how his brother was going to get through this? He knew they had to find father and see if he could separate the two but lately it seemed like Ed was more depended on Envy which he didn't like at all. His brother was always the pig-headed strong one now it seemed that he couldn't make one rational decision without the homunculus' approval. Al lowered his helmet '_Oh my gosh! Am I jealous of Envy and Ed's relationship? I mean it's not like Ed did it on purpose. But they are always together like we used to be.'_ Just then the sound of Ed's voice brought him back to reality "Hey Al!" Al looked up at him "What's up I've been talking to you for several minutes and you haven't answered me?" Looking up Al hadn't heard a single word Edward had said "I'm sorry brother I was just thinking about something."

"Okay well what do you think? Should Envy and I be separated or should we stay in the same body?" Edward asked staring at Al.

"I understand the bond you two have formed but Ed you have to understand the risks it would involve." Al knowing full well that once Ed got his memory back he wouldn't be able to stand being in the same body as Envy. "You were sworn enemies before this happened and after you get your memory back- Well, I don't know how you're going to handle it."

Edward figured Al knew best because hell he couldn't remember shit that went on before a couple of weeks ago. "So then I guess I better ask Envy where father is then." Ed smiled slightly at Al then turned to walk into the kitchen where a delicious smell had caught in his nose.

Gerri was opening the oven when he walked in "Ooooo that smells so good. What is it?" She turned to see the goofy look on his face and smiled "It's apple pie."

Just then a memory flashed through Edward's head. It was that same blonde girl he's had memories of and she was smiling and giving him a piece of pie. He knew it was real but he just couldn't grasp onto the memory long enough. Jaclyn noticed the look on his face "Edward is something wrong?" she stood up and walked over to him "Are you remembering something?"

He looked up at her with that golden stare they had all grown to love about him "Apple Pie" he said as he turned to Gerri and Codi "I remembered I liked apple pie."

Gerri put the pie out to cool "Well that's great because there's plenty." Jaclyn happened to notice Al standing in the bedroom so she walked in "Hey Al what's going on? Why aren't you in there with you Ed?" Al knowing full well he had to call Winry and tell her Ed wasn't dead then explain to her what had happened and the shear thought of her freaking out only made him put it off this long. But he knew once Envy and Ed were separated he would have to take Ed somewhere safe. It looked like Resembool was the only place Ed could recover and be in a safe place. "I want to thank you guys for looking after Ed. I know he can be a handful sometimes but if it wasn't for you, Gerri and Codi he would have probably been wondering in the streets. After Ed and Envy are separated I'm going to take Ed to our hometown Resembool where he can recover fully."

Jaclyn thought that was a great idea as she looked into the kitchen at Gerri feeding Edward pie and Codi watching his every bite "Well if you can pry him away from Gerri long enough, You know she's become a mother hen when it comes to him? And then he's like the brother Codi never had." She then turned to Al "And we all have become very close to the three of you these past few weeks." She laughed "And if anyone was the handful it was Envy."

Al straightened up "Yeah you guys are like family now and that's something Ed and I haven't had a lot of. I mean we have Pinako and Winry they are our family but now it's like we have an extended family with you guys."

Jaclyn felt a little tug on her heart when he said that and she knew Edward had a long road ahead of him and that Al would be right there for him. She also knew that in their own time the brother's would return and visit them and maybe just maybe Edward would be his old self with memories and all.

They both turned and laughed at Edward stuffing apple pie into his mouth trying to speak to ask Gerri for another piece. But she shot him down by telling him he needed to swallow what he had in his mouth and share with everyone else.

After dinner Edward had another conversation with Envy and he told Al where to find father. Edward had agreed to talk to father and explain that it was his own stupidity that got him killed and if it wasn't for Envy he wouldn't be here at all. Envy on the other hand had watched the three ladies that had put up with his shit and taken Edward and him into their home and nursed Ed back to health. He had grown somewhat attached to them and he couldn't understand why, he despised humans but these women were different. There was something about them that he just couldn't put his finger on. That day those guys came in to rob them he wanted to rip the guys apart with his bare hands but Edward had handled the situation more calmly. He didn't understand the urge to protect them till he had the conversation with Edward later that night.

Edward had explained with Al's help that sometimes people grow bonds between them especially if those certain people helped you and took time out of their busy lives to help you. Even though they don't have a lot their hearts are full to help other people and that those people are special people.

Envy looked at the women as guardians of him and Edward when they needed someone most. Even though these women didn't know him they had taken him in, insults and all, attitude and all, threats and all, and nursed Ed back to health. They didn't have to believe his crazy story but they took the time to find out if it was true and after finding out what he was they never judged him. He then looked at Al and in Edward's voice "I promise if father doesn't kill me for all this I will watch over these ladies till my stone runs out. I will give them the same protection they gave me and the pipsqueak." Al chuckled "That would be most helpful to them Envy. Having a homunculus watch over you is like having your own army."

With a devious grin on Edward's smiling face, "I know and they'll have nothing to worry about." Knowing now he had a duty to do he was looking forward actually to getting his own body back. He didn't know what this feeling was that he was feeling but he knew he had to act on it.


	8. Chapter 8

In a split second chap.8

Getting a sick feeling he never thought he would experience Al dialed the phone and when Winry answered he went on to tell her Ed was alive and what had happened to him. She of course freaked out "What's going to happen when he separates them Al? Will Edward be okay or will he die again?" Hearing her sobs was not something neither brother liked to hear and he tried to make her understand that there was a risk but they had to take it or Ed could never live a normal life.

He also told her if it worked he was bringing Edward home and that comforted her some. But Al stressed the fact that Ed couldn't remember anything and maybe being home would bring back some of those memories. Hanging up the phone with her he knew she fully understood that Edward would be different when they got there till his memory came back if it did at all.

Winry got off the phone and informed granny about Edward. She then went to her room trying to think good thoughts that this was all going to turn out okay. Then her mind wandered back to that day when he had kissed her. She wondered, well she knew he probably wouldn't remember that. She felt a tug in her heart thinking about the best way to jog his memory **when **they got there she wasn't going to think he wasn't coming. Her mind wandered to all the things she had to ask, was his automail okay? Was it in working condition? Did he have any pain anywhere? Had he noticed if anything had pulled loose? Wait why the hell was she thinking all this he most likely hadn't even noticed if any of these problems had occurred after all this was Edward she was talking about.

Later that morning Al and Edward had decided to go visit father. With the directions Envy gave them the started out for the abandoned building on the edge of town. Envy said they had to enter it and use the elevator to go below the basement under the building. Father liked his privacy to do what he pleased without anyone stumbling upon his hideout.

As the elevator opened they stepped out into the darkness of the room. Walking into the darkness Al walked in front of Ed to make sure if father attempted to strike Edward wouldn't get hit.

"I CAN'T SEE A DAMN THING!" Edward screamed as he tripped over something on the floor. "Watch it pipsqueak." Envy said in his head "There's a lot to trip on here." Edward got annoyed "How the hell am I supposed to see anything?" Envy suggested "You want me to take over I can see in the dark?" Edward grabbed the back of Al's armor "Nah, I got it now."

Al turned his head "Can you two be quiet? How are we supposed to approach him if he hears us coming?" Envy told Edward "Don't worry he already knows we're here. He's just being cautious." Envy had another suggestion "Let me take over pipsqueak. I can talk to him and get him to show himself."

Just then Envy took control of Edward's body and passed Al up "Father it is me Envy. I have a slight problem with the Elric brats."

A voice came from behind a huge throne "Envy my son is that you?" Envy cringed at the question "Well sort of." A huge light came from the throne as a man stood up "What does that mean? What have you done now?" The light filled the whole room as the man came forward and looked at Edward and Al "Where is Envy?" he asked looking around wondering why the Elric's were standing in front of him and his first prized homunculus wasn't.

Edward's head lowered some "I am in here father." He spoke as the man's eyes widened then his brows narrowed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" feeling intensely stressed at this time for his error Envy brought Edward's head up "My stone merged with the pipsqueak and now I'm stuck inside his body."

Al's armor was shaking making an annoying clanking noise as he spoke softly "Please sir is there any way to help them? I mean aren't Ed and I prize sacrifices for you?"

Father walked forward "From what I can sense your brother's spirit is inside this body as well." Walking over and examining Edward's body from head to foot father then turned to Al "Tell me how did this happen?"

"Well you see" Al began to explain armor clanking and all "Envy and Gluttony kidnapped Winry and one thing led to a fight. Ed ripped out Envy's stone after Envy pushed Winry over a railing. When he was dead Ed put his stone in his pocket Then Edward proceeded to go over the railing after Winry. Tying a bunch of wires to himself I lowered him and as I pulled both back up the wires broke and Ed was left dangling by his left hand. Winry crawled to safety and Edward fell to his death three floors down."

Father turned to Edward's body and gave Envy a cross-look "So you were mostly at fault for killing a prized sacrifice? I told you to keep the girl alive."

Edward's head went into a sulking position "I am sorry father." But as that was said Edward took over "It wasn't his fault it was my stupidity that got me killed and anyway don't you need me as a sacrifice for your plans to go through?"

Father got a puzzled look "Well what's this a human sticking up for a homunculus?" walking forward he positioned his face closer to Edward's and leaned forward "This is truly a strange predicament your in." His hand went forward as he ran it from the top of Edward's head down his body and stopped at his right thigh "Ah, there you are my son." Just then father's hand began to glow and Edward doubled over in pain as Al watched helplessly hoping he wasn't killing Envy for his stupidity. The flesh on Edward's leg ripped open and the brilliant red glowing stone emerged and landed in father tight grip as Edward's body fell to the floor limp as a noodle. "You have disobeyed my orders my son and you have put these precious sacrifices at risk. But I will give you another chance to obey me since you're the only one still alive and I need you."

Al ran over to Edward's body on the ground and cradled his head in his lap "Ed. Ed can you hear me?" Al cradled his head then saw the massive shadow above him and looking up he saw the father of the homunculi standing over him and his brother "Don't worry about him I have healed all the damage that was done to him in the fall. The only thing I couldn't repair was his memory loss that will have to come back on its own. Now take your brother and leave so no other harm shall come to you until the day I need you too to fulfill my plan." Looking down at Edward Al scooped him into his arms and didn't wait for an exit order from father as his feet hit the floor one after the other.

Father held Envy out in his hand "Now for you my son." He said as the stone glowed a bright red and the little tadpole homunculus sat in his hand "Thank you father I promise I won't screw up again." He said in his screechy tadpole voice.

"Envy you are the oldest and you have been with me the longest. You teach all the other ones I create about what we do. So I can't very well kill you because you are my favorite but if you ever screw up like that again I won't hesitate on making dust out of you." Father watched as Alphonse ran to the elevator "You better hope that boy can remember who and what he was by the time I want to put this plan into effect or you just might be taking his place." He looked down at the frightened green tadpole "Do you understand me?"

Envy's head lowered "Yes father I do."

Al made it to the outside and ran all the way back to the flower shop holding his brother tightly in his arms. Upon entering it the three women who had become such good friends to them stared at Al as he laid Edward on the bed "Now we wait till he wakes up."

Al and the three women had waited all day for Edward to wake up. It was about midnight when his eyes fluttered and those amber poles opened and looked at all of them "W-What happened?" He asked sitting up in the bed feeling like he was empty and alone. He searched to hear Envy's voice and the other souls from Xerxes but there was silence. His head lowered as he said "He's gone isn't he?" Al walked over and put his hand on Edward's shoulder for comfort "Yes brother." He squeezed Edward's shoulder "Father took him out and healed your body but he couldn't heal you mind. So your memories will have to return on their own."

Edward looked up with an almost disappointed look in his eyes "Ooo. Okay." Feeling like someone who had just been violated by someone else Edward laid back on the bed "He didn't kill him did he?" Al sat back in the chair "No brother Envy was very much alive when I picked you up and ran out."

Feeling a sense of comfort in that Edward slightly smiled "That's good." He said as Gerri walked over "Edward it was for the best. I don't think both of you could have existed in the same body without one or the other battling for control." He sighed "I know. He was getting stronger every day and it was hard to make him give me control. But I still miss his presence."

Jaclyn smiled and walked over to the bed and tried to comfort Edward "I know it will be a long time before you recover from having him in you. But just look at it this way it was a growing experience for both of you and you have to think that you affected him in some way also."

Edward looked up and his eyes brightened up "Your right I have to believe that he was just as attached to me as I was to him."

After their talk Al decided that he would take Edward home in the next couple of days to Resembool. So he made the arrangements and bought the tickets. Edward wasn't very talkative for the next couple of days it was like he was disconnected from everything around him. So when they got ready to leave all of them said there goodbyes, Gerri told Edward he was like the son she never had as she hugged his neck tightly. Codi gave him a hug and told him anytime he wanted to come back and hang out with her she would love it. Jaclyn told him to keep a stiff upper lip and to push through all he had to but he better come back to visit or she was kicking his ass. The brothers walked to the train station with the three women they had grown fond of and as they watched the brothers board the train they all felt like they were watching a part of their family walk away from them but hoped they would see them again.


	9. Chapter 9

In a split second chap.9

Envy hadn't forgotten about the three women that helped him and Edward. After father had given him his body back he went to check on them. Watching through the window of the flower shop he grinned at their happiness they were showing on their faces. He also noticed that Alphonse and Edward were gone. Approaching them was hard because he didn't know how they would react to his appearance so he kept a secret eye on them. As Codi made her deliveries he was right there in the shadows making sure no one screwed with the girl and she got home safe. But what he didn't know is that Gerri and Jaclyn had seen him following her so this day they both waited at the spot where they usually saw him. As he stopped to make sure Codi made it in the door they both jumped out "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WATCHING MY DAUGHTER?" Gerri yelled scaring the shit out of Envy making him jump "WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled as Jaclyn threw a rope around him.

"IT'S ME YOU PATHETIC WORMS!" Gerri stared at Jaclyn and Jaclyn look at him "Envy is that you?" He struggled against the ropes "YEEEEES! Now let me go." She pulled the rope off him "What are you doing sneaking around?" Jaclyn asked him as his head went down "I promised the pipsqueak and the armored kid I would watch out for you if father let me live."

They both slightly smiled as Gerri spoke up "Well why are you sneaking around?" He slightly lifted his head "I didn't think you would want to see me in this form." He put his hands on his hips "It can be quite scary." He tilted his head back and laughed as Gerri looked at him "Yes I can see that but we already know you so it shouldn't matter what you look like."

Jaclyn walked forward "Yeah we know the real you." Envy's head tilted forward "So you're not scared of me?" Feeling a sense of acceptance he knew these humans were different "No Envy actually you look great." Jaclyn smiled "And you've lost the obnoxious attitude so I don't feel like kicking the shit out of you right now." Envy grinned a devious grin "I could bring it back for you" he said in a sinister voice as Gerri smacked the back of his head "Stop that! We know who and what you are and accept you that way so don't make me regret it." Lowering his head he smiled "Okay then I need to get going but I'll check on you later alright?"

Jaclyn yelled after him as he took off "THIS TIME USE THE FRICKEN DOOR!" yelling over his shoulder "ALRIGHT I WILL HUMAN!" he was gone.

Gerri turned to Jaclyn "Is this safe having a homunculus around? I mean I have grown fond of his arrogant attitude but I don't know if others would understand."

Jaclyn smiled as they walked back to the flower shop "I don't really think he cares what others think. He said he made a promise to Ed and Al and I think that's all he cares about." They both ended their discussion on the subject as they entered the shop and went back to work.

Edward was quiet on the train ride to Resembool, he had barely said anything while sitting there staring out the window watching the scenery go by. He didn't know how he was going to handle being in this place Al called home that he didn't remember. But he guessed it was the right place for him right now. The feeling of emptiness and being lost in your own mind not knowing who you were was enough to drive a person mad. Al stared at Edward as he softly asked "Are you alright brother?"

Edward turned to face him "To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared Al. I'm looking out the window and I remember nothing. This Pinako you told me about I can't even begin to imagine her in my head. I don't even know if I'll recognize this Winry either."

Al sighed "Give it some time Ed." He noticed they were getting close to Resembool now so he told Edward they would be exiting when the train stopped. When the train pulled into the station the brother's departed and began their walk to the Rockbell's house. It was late and Al was hoping someone was up to let them in. He did call them from the last station to tell them they were coming.

When he knocked on the door Pinako answered it "Well don't just stand there come in you two." She looked back at Ed "Glad to see you made it shrimp." She was surprised he didn't retaliate with an insult of his own. But he was tired and really didn't remember that was the way they had always greeted each other, insult to insult.

She looked at Al as Edward wondered into the house and upon seeing the pictures on the wall he stopped to look at them.

Pinako walked over next to Al "So how is he really doing Al?" Al looked at Edward staring at the pictures "He still remembers nothing granny. But I think he somewhat remembers Winry. He said he saw a blonde girl in his memories."

Just then Winry heard people downstairs so she put her robe on and descended the stairs "I thought I heard you guys." She said walking down the stairs.

Edward's head turned to look at her and his eyes widened, He couldn't believe it "Y-You're her." He said softly as she looked at him "Who Ed?" He smiled a slight smile realizing he wasn't crazy now "You're the girl in my head. The one I always see so you are real."

She walked over to him and smiled "Yes Ed I am very much real." Looking her up and down he grinned "I can see that." Being near her he felt an attraction to her he couldn't explain. He shook his head and looked at Al "I'm a little tired Al can you show me where I can sleep?" Al straightened up "Uh, Yeah brother sure." He walked to the stairs "Follow me." Edward turned to Winry and slightly grinned "Will I see you later?" Taken back by his question and caught off guard she blushed "Uh. Yeah. Sure." His amber gaze caught her sapphire one and he nodded "Then until later." As he walked off Winry gave her granny a puzzled look "He's so different." Granny lit her pipe and puffed a puff then blew it out "Give him time he'll be back to that same old obnoxious Ed we know and love."

As Al walked him to the room upstairs and opened the door "Do you remember anything Ed?" Edward looked in the room and shrugged his shoulders "I'm sure it'll come back soon. But right now I want to get some sleep." Al said goodnight and went to shut the door then turned around "If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Edward nodded as he began to undress for bed. He couldn't get the image of the blonde downstairs out of his head '_How come I never made a move on her? She's beautiful. What am I gay?' _He thought '_Note to self, ask Al if I'm gay?'_ He laid there for an hour trying to go to sleep but thoughts of her kept creeping into his brain. How good she looked in a robe was the most frequent one. He realized he had to go to the bathroom and he didn't know where it was. So he got up to go look upon entering the hallway he looked both ways '_Now where would the toilet be?'_ he said to himself as he ventured down the hall. He came upon a door slightly ajar and he looked in and saw **her** as she was taking her robe off. He felt a tightness in his manhood as he watched her through the crack in the door '_Nope I'm not gay'_ he thought looking down and seeing the bulge in his boxers. Then he saw her coming towards the door '_Oh god'_ he reached over and grabbed the throw off the table covering his lower half as she opened the door.

"Oooo Ed! What are you doing?" She asked shocked to see him there. He fidgeted with the cover "Uh? I Uh, was looking for the toilet. Uh I mean bathroom." She looked down at the throw around his mid-section as she pointed to the end of the hall "It's down there." He nervously smiled "Thanks" As he began to walk towards it. She on the other hand was checking out his tight butt as he walked down the hall. '_My god what am I doing? The man can't remember a thing and I'm looking at him like a piece of meat.' _But she couldn't help it Edward had always had a tone nice looking body but she had only recently noticed right before he was killed. Now she had another chance to check it out and she wasn't going to miss that chance. She also needed to find a way to help with his memories.

He finished his business and exited the bathroom and upon his journey back to his room he noticed her door was shut "Whew, I thought we were going to have another awkward moment." He took the covering and placed it back on the table. He found himself standing outside her door wishing she would once again open it. But shaking that thought off he walked back to his room and shut the door. Winry was lying in her bed and she had heard him outside her door '_Is he lost?'_ she thought thinking maybe she should get up and make sure he was okay. Then she heard him begin to walk away so she figured he probably remembered where his room was.

It was later that night when Ed began having what he thought was dreams. They were actually fragments of his memory rushing into his head. He saw himself fighting someone in his dream but he couldn't tell who it was. Sitting straight up in bed he tried to catch his breath as the sweat beaded up on his forehead. Realizing he couldn't go back to sleep he decided to go get some water downstairs. Trying not to make too much noise he descended the stairs but tripped over the table at the bottom "Damn!" he said grabbing his foot and rubbing it.

"Brother is that you?" came a voice from the dark. Edward squinted his eyes to see into the dark room "Sorry Al did I wake you?" Al chuckled "No brother I don't require sleep." Al found a light and turned it on and seeing the sweat on his brother's brow he stood up "You're having trouble sleeping aren't you?" Edward scratched the back of his head "Uh. Yeah. I'm having nightmares only I think their actually memories." Al walked closer "Do you want to tell me about it and I'll tell you if their memories or not." Feeling a sense of relief that Al could tell him if they were actual memories or not he smiled a slight smile "Sure I was going to get some water. Do you want to join me in the kitchen?"

After Ed got his water they sat at the kitchen table while Al listened to his brother's story and for each one he would explain to Ed what had happened and how they ended up in the fight. This went on till the wee morning hours till finally Al turned to a sleepy Ed "Brother you need to get some sleep and I'll wake you up for breakfast."

Edward nodded he had to admit he was quite tired now but upon passing her door again he had a strange urge to open it and go in. '_That! would not be right you idiot'_ he thought not remembering they used to sleep together as children.


	10. Chapter 10

In a split second chap.10

Al woke Ed up the next morning and he was feeling the effects from not sleeping that much the night before. While he got dressed Winry asked Al what she could do to help Edward with his memories. Al told her just to be herself and not try to make him remember anything and to let the memories come to him.

"I have to go to town this morning but I'll be back in a few hours." She told Al as she got her stuff ready for the walk into town. Walking down the stairs Edward heard her and walked into the kitchen "Did I hear you say you were going to town?" He smiled slightly at her "I'd like to go with you. I could use some fresh air." Winry looked at AL and he nodded knowing the fresh air might do Ed some good "Uh, alright then." She said putting her shoes on as he waited for her to finish.

Their walk into town was silent but she felt comfortable with him. Not wanting to say anything that would make him think she was trying to get him to remember anything. Getting to town she had a few errands to run for granny so Edward offered to help her by splitting them up. "Alright then if you go to the bakery for some bread. I'll go to the butcher shop for the meat." He nodded "Got it." Then he walked to the bakery and people began to say hi to him like they'd known him for some time. Some of them even asked about Al and he explained Al was at Pinako's and they were visiting for a while. The baker gave him the bread and Edward walked out after saying goodbye to everyone. Feeling a little more empty inside that he couldn't remember anything.

At the butcher shop behind Winry in line was an obnoxious boy they had gone to school with. He had always tried to hit on her and she had told him no many times. He started in on her about how he would be good for her and she needed to give him a chance. As he got a little too close for her comfort pushing up against her as she stood against the counter "Do you mind? I don't like being crowded." He pushed his crotch up against her backside "Aw come on Winry it isn't like that Edward guy you love is ever going to be with you." Walking into the butcher shop Edward caught that part of the conversation _'She loves me and I never wanted to be with her? What the hell am I stupid or something?'_ That's when he saw how uncomfortable Winry really was with this guy rubbing up against her. Something inside him stirred and it wasn't just a surface stir it was a protection stir. Never before had he felt a feeling like this or had he? It shook him to his very core the need to protect her so much that before he knew it he had the guy in a head lock "I don't think the lady likes being fondled from the back with your crotch." The guy looked backwards some and wheezed out "Oh heeey Ed when'd you get back in town." Edward's brow narrowed "Apparently not soon enough" looking at Winry then back to the guy "Apologize to her you piece of shit" As he tightened his grip on his throat. The guy looked at Winry "I-I'm sorry Winry" Edward tightened his grip more "Tell her it will never happen again." Winry stared bug eyed at the guy and Edward "It'll never happen again Winry." Leaning close to his ear Edward said through gritted teeth "If you ever touch her again you'll be picking your teeth up one by one off the floor." Then he let go and put his foot in the guys back and pushed him out the door with one swift push stumbling the guy caught himself before he fell.

Walking over to Winry Edward took her right hand with his left one "Are you alright? I'm sorry about that." She was shaken but his hand felt good in hers as she tightened her grip on his "It's alright Edward you have always been like that towards me." He processed what she said _'I have'_ he thought staring at her then slightly smiled "C'mon let's get you home." He reached up and took the meat from the butcher and in that second a few memories flashed through his mind. She was holding a gun and had it aimed at someone and the next thing he saw was himself in front of her protecting her with his body. So had he always been this way or was it because he liked her? He also saw a guy with a patch on his eye saying "I'll cut her down", then the guy in the white suit with a fedora standing behind her and him saying "Winry what are you doing here you idiot." And her saying "I was worried about you."

As they walked home he needed to know "Winry have I always protected you?" She stopped walking and turned to him "Yes ever since we were little. Although when you and Al started traveling I think your way to protect me was to shut me out. I never understood that until now" she leaned over and kissed his cheek "Thank you Ed" He blushed a slight shade of red in his cheeks as he composed himself from her lips touching him "Glad I could help then." They started walking again and he felt a little better now that he recalled something that was part of his personality glancing over at her he realized maybe he always protected her because he liked her.

Feeling her lips on his cheek for that moment only made the connection he had to her grow stronger and for the death of him right now he couldn't figure out why. She on the other hand was liking that she had to tell him things that had happened because sometimes he had hurt her really bad by shutting her out. Now she wanted him to know that talking to her was what he should have done. Maybe he had actually loved her in his own way but he couldn't understand why he never told her.

As they walked he noticed his right arm was sort of stiff at the shoulder. So he lifted it and began to move it in a circular motion. Noticing his movements she stopped and turned to him "Is your arm giving you a problem?" She knew it might be due to the fact she worked on it right before that fateful day. He smiled as he kept moving it "It's a little stiff it might have happened when I grabbed that guy." She walked behind him and lifted his shirt sleeve "Ed there's a screw that needs to be tightened. I'll do that when we get home." Examining the arm more carefully she knew she had to inspect it more especially after the fall he took. "I want to look at it more thoroughly when we get home." His eyebrows raised "Okay." He said as they turned and continued walking.

When they got to the house Winry explained to Al what had happened and Al was a little worried about Ed handling things on his own right now but then again his brother could always take care of himself. Winry reassured him "No worries Al he handled it fine mostly on the part of not beating the shit out of the guy." Al was relieved as he stared over at Edward who was sitting on the porch just staring off into the countryside.

Winry went outside and as she looked at him a chill went through her body. As he sat there and the wind blew through his now down hair and the sunlight hit his gorgeous face so much it made him look like he was glowing. Turning his head slightly he looked at her and smiled. She had to shake off the entrancement she was in by the way he looked "Uh, Ed are you ready for me to look at that arm?" He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. When he did she caught a glimpse of his tone stomach as his shirt lifted moving her eyes quickly from his stomach area she turned and fanned herself in the face with her hand to cool down her now feverish cheeks. "Sure thing" he turned after lowering his arms and walking towards her "Let's get this done." Walking by her his shoulder brushed hers and his head quickly turned to look at her. The feeling he got touching her softly stirred him deeply and he blushed. She fanned her face faster as he continued walking _'He is going to be the death of me before this is over' _she thought following him into the house. Turning he asked where she wanted him to go? As she pointed to the basement door he turned and she followed his tight little butt as she thought it was. Her eyes scanned his whole body from the back as she followed the tight lines on his shoulder blades down his back. She had to snap out of this, why all of a sudden was she looking at him in a different light. It was like her hormones were in over drive. She remembered her last words to him that fateful day when she told him he had made it quite clear they were just friends. But after he kissed her that day he had stirred something inside her that she didn't understand.

As they reached the basement there was a certain tension in the air. Ed didn't know if it was her or him that was giving it off, maybe both. He took his shirt off and sat in the chair while she walked to her tool box and grabbed a screwdriver. Turning around she caught sight of his bare chest and the air she had just recently let out sucked back down her throat. Gathering herself and her thoughts back to what she was going to do she walked closer to him and bent down and began examining his arm. He turned his head to stare at the wall on the left of him due to her fingers running over his skin was driving him absolutely crazy. She leaned her face closer to his shoulder "I'm just going to tighten this screw then I'll check the rest." He turned his head towards her and their lips were inches apart as her gaze came up to contact his. Just then a memory of a previous encounter in the same position haunted his mind but in that one he had kissed her. His eyes widened and she saw him swallow hard before he bit his lower lip "Uhhhh, Uhhhh" was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment due to the close intimacy between them. Letting go of his bottom lip with his teeth he stared into her sapphire eyes and something was drawing him closer as he licked his lips with his tongue "Forgive me if this is wrong" he whispered to her before his lips met hers. The taste of his hot lips was enough to make her drop her screwdriver as she placed her hand on his cheek. Letting her hand move slowly back to his hair and behind his neck she then felt his hand on her waist as he turned her to him. The intensity of the kiss grew stronger as he opened his mouth and licked her lips with his tongue. Feeling a deep sense of wanting she accepted his tongue feverishly as he turned the chair and sat her on his lap facing him. Knowing now he wasn't the only one that had wanted this to happen he kissed her more deeply and ran his hands over her body. As she did the same the kiss was broken as he went to work on her neck and she leaned it back. She let out a slight moan of pleasure as he found her lips again savoring ever bit of them. The tension between them was building and as they both desperately wanted to take it to the next level, But as luck would have it the basement door opened and granny yelled "Winry how's it going down there?" hearing her granny's voice she jumped off his lap and wiped her mouth "UH, UH, IT'S GOING FINE GRANNY!" she yelled back. Looking at him he chuckled some as she fumbled to pick her screwdriver up. Her lips were swollen due to his hard kisses and her face was flushed as she tried to catch her breath.

He just licked his lips again and smiled "You taste so sweet" he said softly "I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." Those amber colored eyes gazing at her was enough to make her blush again. But she knew she had to tell him "Edward all our lives you have told me we were just friends and that day-" she trailed off some then lifted her head "That day you died you did the exact same thing you just did but only not as intense. Then when I confronted you about it you got mad at me and walked off." She put her hand to her hip "So if I seem a little confused about what just happened that's why."

His gaze lowered and then he said something that stunned her "Winry I don't know how we were before but you have haunted my dreams since this happened and maybe just maybe I was a fool then." Catching eye contact with her again "I don't know why I never told you how I felt but I had to have felt something because deep in my heart I feel that I did." He stood up and walked closer to her then reaching down he took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart then gazing back into her eyes he closed the gap between them "I know a heart beats in here for you I just have to figure out why I never told you."

Blushing again in her cheeks she smiled softly at him "Edward let me finish your maintenance and besides I'm not going anywhere and neither are you so you'll have plenty of time to figure things out alright." He nodded "Fair enough." He said as her hand slipped from his chest and she felt she hadn't wanted to break the connection but if she didn't something was defiantly going to happen that they both would probably regret later.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Warning this chapter is a consummation of Ed and Winry's relationship. If you don't like chapter's with sex this is not for you.

In a split second chap.11

During the next few days Winry would be doing something and get this strange feeling someone was watching her. She would turn only to see Edward looking at her then he'd quickly switch his gaze to something else. She found herself doing the exact same thing to him. It was like they're own personal stare and catch game.

She decided that maybe a picnic would be good so she packed a lunch and an apple pie, grabbed a blanket and walked out on the porch where he was sitting. The sky was a hazy grey with the sun hinting through the clouds every once in a while. "Hey Ed want to go on a picnic with me?" she didn't have to ask twice as he turned to her and smiled "Sure that sounds great." Getting up he took the basket from her hand and they walked down the road to a small meadow the played in as children.

She stopped and spread the blanket out on the ground looking around she turned to him "You don't remember this place do you?" his head lowered some "No I don't." She bent down on her knees on the blanket and opened the picnic basket "I brought an apple pie for you." She said smiling pulling it out of the basket and smiling at him. His mouth began to drool as he bent down and sat on the blanket "Gee thanks Winry." He said reaching for it "Is it all mine?" he asked wide eyed string at it like it was gold "If you can eat it all you can have it all." She said handing him a fork. Not missing a bite he destroyed the apple pie in minutes as she watched and smiled at him. He looked up at her finishing the last bite "That was delicious." He said wiping the crumbs from his face she noticed he missed a spot as she leaned forward with a napkin and wiped his lip. Looking into her eyes, and her being so close to him he felt his inner core heat up as he leaned forward and kissed her. Opening her mouth to accept his tongue again made her stomach tighten as he dropped the plate he was holding and pulled her closer.

They were like two people experiencing each other for the first time. As their kiss lingered neither one of them noticed the dark clouds that had rolled in and the sprinkles of rain that had started to fall. Finally coming back to reality it started to rain harder and Edward stood up and pulled her up grabbing the blanket and throwing it over their heads. They ran towards a huge tree to take cover and upon reaching it Edward lowered the blanket from their heads and that's when he looked at Winry's dress. She had worn a white dress and upon getting wet everything was now reviled to him with the exception of a thin piece of damp cloth. His eyes ran over her body as she stood against the tree till she noticed him staring. She looked down and let out a squeak as she tried to cover herself with her arms. He smiled slightly as he walked over and wrapped the blanket around her "I'm sorry for staring but you are beautiful." She blushed as he said that then his lips were on hers again as he gently pushed her against the tree. The heat between them was almost too much for either to take. His hand went under the blanket and onto her hip as she reached out and grabbed his hips and pulled him to her. All she knew was she wanted him and from the looks of it he wanted her too. As their hands explored each other's bodies their panting between each kiss got heavier. Until he just couldn't take it anymore and he leaned back and whispered in her ear "I want you so bad right now." She leaned her head back and looked into his amber gaze "Me too." He feverishly kissed her again then he stepped back and stared at her "Are you sure we should do this like this?"

Hell at this point she didn't care where they did it as long as they did it. Looking over at the ridge of the hill she remembered a small abandoned shack. Did she want this to happen in a rundown shack? HELL YES! She thought as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain and up the hill. Getting to the top he saw the shack and realized where and what she was doing. They both ran to the shack and he busted the door open and upon entering it he looked around and found a candle and some matches. Lighting the candle he then saw some wood by the fireplace so he first got the fire going to warm her up. But she was already warmed and primed for him as he turned around she knocked him onto the bed and jumped on top of him and began kissing him again. He barely had enough time to catch her let alone think of what they were doing. As she sat up and began moving herself across his groin area. His eyes widened and he let out a moan of pleasure as his manhood started to bulge in his pants. Running his hands up her back he pulled her back to his lips not wanting to lose the contact between them then he took one of his hands and ran it under her dress. Was this right? Were they doing the right thing? At this point neither one cared they just wanted to feel their bodies together. His hand wondered to a place she never thought anyone would touch and as his finger touched her she jumped in pleasure.

Leaning her head back to let out a moan as he sat up with her on his lap he continued his rubbing on her most delicate spot. She was moist and he was hard and there was only one solution to that. She wanted him now so she reached down to the belt on his pants and began to undo it as he looked into her scared eyes "Are you sure about this Winry?" Fumbling with his belt she kissed his lips again "I've never been more sure about anything Ed." That was all he needed to hear as he reached around her waist and flipped her around onto the bed pushing his pants down some then he pulled her underwear off. She waited for him to enter her as he looked into her eyes she nodded to him and braced herself for the pain and as he entered her it hurt so bad at first she thought she was going to rip apart. But as she got wetter he began to drive deeper into her until there was a smooth rhythm going on. She grabbed hold of his shoulders as he continued moving slowly in and out of her. As it got easier she began to enjoy it and began to move with him. That's what set him into overdrive when her hips started moving "Oh my god Winry" he whispered into her ear "Do that faster" he asked and she complied and before she knew it his face was buried in her neck as she reached down and grabbed his ass driving him deeper into her. This was everything she had ever imagined about this moment. He finally began to moan in pleasure as he drove and drove she ran her hands over his back and he stopped abruptly. She wondered if he was alright "ED are you okay?" He lifted his head slightly and smiled "I'm fine Win." Her eyes widened '_Win? He just called me Win.' _Looking back at him he lifted up on his elbow and placed his head in his hand and stared at her with a cocky grin "I remember you now." He said smiling "And it's a wonder you never gave me amnesia with all the times you hit me in the head with your wrench." She looked at him shocked "Edward is that you? I mean are your memories back?" Rolling off her and pulling her dress down he reached down and pulled up his pants then he sat up "I don't know if their all back but the ones of you are." He turned to her and smiled "I guess you jolted my brain with your body." Chuckling he pulled her to him "Thanks Win and I'm sorry for all the heartache I caused you. I just didn't know how to tell you how I felt about you or if you even had feelings for me. So that day when I kissed and you said that I thought you didn't feel the same way that's why I got mad."

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Edward I have loved you so long but you told me we were just friends and you made me feel nothing would ever develop between us. That day I got so mad and I was confused that's why I said it."

His head lowered then he sighed "Well I guess we were both giving mixed signals that day." He brought his head up and looked in her eyes "Because I love you Winry and I always have."

She pressed her lips tightly to his as they both fell back onto the bed and as they waited the storm out they talked like they had never talked before and they settled a lot of unanswered questions they both had before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

In a split second chap.12

Al had been pacing the floor half the night as Pinako walked into the living room "Al you're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep walking back and forth." Al stopped staring at her "Where could they be? It's not like Ed to disappear all night. He shouldn't be out in something like this." Pinako puffed her pipe looking out the window at the rain coming down "Maybe they took shelter somewhere. Don't worry if I know anything I know your brother and Winry are fine." Al walked next to her by the window and looked out "I sure hope so because it's really coming down."

Edward woke up and the pain he was feeling was intense due to the storm his leg was aching. The fire had gone out and Winry was shivering next to him. So he grabbed the blanket and covered her up then getting up and limping over to the fire place he saw there was no more wood. '_I have to get it warm in here for her'_ he thought as he spotted the table and walking over he slammed his right hand down on the table breaking it. Then taking his aching leg he began to splinter it into pieces he could burn. Winry had woken up from the noise he was making "Ed what are you doing?" She asked seeing the pain he was in. He reached down and picked up an arm full of wood and walked to the fire place "I'm trying to start a fire." She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as she got up to go help "Here let me help." She saw the look of pain on his face "Your stump is achy huh?"

He turned to her and smiled "It's nothing I can't handle. Now go sit down while I get this started for you so you'll be warm." His concern for her well being made her smile but she could tell he was in terrible pain. As he got the fire going with the matches he walked back over and sat down next to her and pulled her close to his chest and she laid her head on it "I don't know how long this storms going to last." He said holding her tightly as she got a playful grin on her face as she looked at him "I do believe there's a way to pass the time and keep warm." He chuckled as she leaned up and began kissing him. '_Yes! Thank god I'm not gay'_ he thought laughing to himself before she pushed him onto the floor and straddled his lap.

Al stared out the window and as he did he saw a figure approaching the house _'Is_ _that Ed_?' looking again he realized it….it…..it was _Envy?_ Walking to the door and opening it he stepped out on the porch as Envy approached and looked up at Al "I hate the fucking rain." He said shaking himself like a dog. Al asked surprised to see him "What are you doing here?" Envy looked around "Is the pipsqueak here we need to talk."

"Uh, no I haven't seen him all night. He and Winry left on a picnic yesterday before the storm and they haven't returned yet." Al looked out to see if the storm would let up soon.

"Well then I guess I have to talk to you" he got a serious look "I need your guy's help to kill father." Al helmet snapped around "What?"

Envy motioned for the door "Can we go inside? I'm really starting to hate rain more." Al motioned his hand for Envy to go through the door. Knowing he needed the pipsqueak and the armored kids help to rid himself of father and save the three ladies he had grown so fond of in the past few months.

He turned to Al when they got in the house "Father is using Jaclyn, Gerri and Codi over me like he did with Winry over you guys" He shook his head "He found out I have been visiting them and helping them. I'm a homunculus I'm not supposed to do that. But I have grown quite attached to these humans and my loyalties lie with them." Al was surprised at that statement because usually Envy would be the first one to want to kill them. Trying to figure out why Envy felt this way "What brought this on Envy? Why do you want to protect them now?"

Envy stared at the floor for a moment then he looked at Al "I promised you and the pipsqueak I would protect them. Plus…..Plus" he had a little trouble with the next few words then he just spit it out "I've become more fond of the Jaclyn one." Smiling a creepy grin, "She doesn't take any shit off me and she's very attractive for a human." Al chuckled realizing Envy actually had a crush on her.

The rain had let up so Al made a suggestion that they go look for Ed and Winry. So they both started walking in the direction Al had seen them go. Upon coming into the meadow Al noticed the picnic basket tipped over _'Where the hell did they go?'_ he thought as he looked around. Envy yelled "HERE!" then he pointed to the footsteps in the mud and they followed them to the tree. Seeing the footsteps lead of in a direction that went to the hill they both followed them. Arriving on top of the hill Al saw the shack and breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were safe as he noticed the smoke coming from the chimney. _'Well at least their warm'_ He and Envy started their decent down the hill and got to the door of the shack. Reaching up to push the door open Al heard moaning and he thought someone was in pain. Pushing the door open he and Envy saw two very surprised, naked people "BROTHER! What are you guys doing?" Edward pushed a naked Winry behind him and calmly tried to explain "Well Al…. you see. We uh we were just. Uh." Then an annoying urge to scream took him over "WELL WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE WERE DOING?" Envy walked out from behind Al and leaned down to his side staring at them "How the hell did you even get in that position?"

Getting more annoyed Edward grabbed the blanket "SHUT UP!" he handed it to Winry then grabbed his pants "Can you guys wait outside?" Envy was still staring off to his side with his head upside down as Al grabbed him and pulled him out the door to wait till they got dressed.

Outside Envy made a comment "Well for losing his memory at least the pipsqueak remembers some things." Al wanted to smack the shit out of him at that point but he just sighed. Envy smiled tapping foot and putting his hands on his hips making a joke "Well what he lacks in height he makes up for in other places." Then he laughed outloud that's when Al couldn't take it anymore as his helmet flushed red in the cheek part of his helmet "Would you be quiet!"

Just then the door opened and Ed walked out putting his shirt on "You two have some timing I tell you." Al's helmet snapped around "What do you mean? You were the one-"he stopped and got frustrated some with his brother "Ah never mind."

Edward smiled "Well the good news is I gained some memories back." Envy grinned "Yeah there probably of the girly friend right."

Edward gave him another annoyed look "Yes they are and what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Envy's grin disappeared as he looked at Ed "I need your help pipsqueak to take father down. He's threatened the women at the flower shop and I can't let anything happen to them."

Edward realizing Envy had become very fond of these ladies figured if he didn't help the homunculus that something might happen to all of them. After Envy taking care of him while he shared his body he couldn't very well turn his back on him now "Alright then" placing his hand on Envy's shoulder "What are we going to do?" Just then Winry exited the shack with flushed cheeks and eyes lowered feeling a little embarrassed they were caught in the compromising position they were caught in. But that feeling slowly faded as Edward reached over and took her hand and squeezed it. She gazed up at his smiling face and smiled slightly at him as he gave her a '_It's okay don't worry'_ look.

Walking back to Pinako's the brothers and Envy discussed their strategy as Winry listened intensely. She had a feeling Edward would be leaving again soon and that tugged on her heart. She didn't think he was well enough to go back to fighting yet. They had shared so much in that little run down shack, talked more than they had ever talked. She thought they had made a major break-through in their relationship. But now it seemed he was going back to doing what he used to do so well, which was making himself scarce in her life and she couldn't deal with it.

As they reached Pinako's she let go of his hand and ran into the house letting the door slam behind her "Oh, looks like someone is angry." Envy spouted to Edward as his head lowered "I guess so." He knew he had to go talk to her so he followed her into the house and slowly climbing the stairs then knocked on her bedroom door "Go away" a soft saddened voice told him through the door. He felt a tightening in his chest as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Standing in the doorway he smiled at her all crumpled up on her bed crying "Winry why are you crying?" She sat up and stared at him "You're leaving aren't you?" He sighed as he walked over to her and sat next to her. Then taking her hand in his he lifted his gaze to hers "Winry I'm just going to help Envy protect the women that helped me. I promise after that I'll be back."

She sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand as she looked at him "I don't want anything to happen to you Ed. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." Her emotional attachment to him spilled out through tears and frustration "After what we just shared how can you go?" It was a fair question he thought as he tried to explain that he felt an obligation to help these women. Then a light bulb went off in his head as he turned to her a completely stunned her "Come with me." She was shocked "What?" not wanting to be away from her either he thought it was the best way to settle everything "Come with me Winry." He had never asked her to go anywhere with him when he was on a mission. She saw the look in his eyes "You're serious aren't you?" He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek "Yes I'm serious." Feeling a knot form in his stomach he started to speak "I know I haven't been the best person in explaining my feelings to you. But to tell you the truth after what we just shared together I don't want to be away from you for a single day." He lifted her chin with his hand "And besides I hate to see you sad and crying. So I want to make you happy and if that means coming with me then so be it." She felt a sense of relief as she inhaled deeply and looked in his eyes "Alright Ed I'll come with you then." He hugged her and smiled as he got up and started to walk out then turning he laughed "I need someone to keep an eye on me so I don't screw myself up again." She laughed slightly as he turned and left the room.

She glanced at herself in the mirror after he left and she saw her swollen eyes. Ones she had seen before when they fought but these actually were tears of concern not frustration that she saw. Then she realized that he was actually giving her a choice to come with him or stay and he had actually told her how he was feeling. Something the old Edward would have never done. He would have just called her and idiot and told her to stop crying. '_Maybe just maybe something inside him has changed?'_ she thought as she got up and wiped the tears from her face and composed herself to join them downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I would like to say thank you to JaclynKaileigh for her encouragement to write this story out. Her vital input on some parts I struggled with was most helpful. So on with this story.

In a split second chap.13

It was a couple of hours later when they all boarded the train. Edward and Winry sat across from Envy and Al. As they discussed what their plan was to kill father.

"I tried to get the humans to go somewhere safe but they're stubborn." Envy said trying to explain his concern for their wellbeing.

Edward smiled "Yeah they are a little stubborn. But I'm sure they can handle themselves. Gerri and Jaclyn are spit fires when it comes to protecting the things they love most."

Al turned to Ed "Should we get the Colonel's help with this Ed? I mean he is the Flame alchemist."

Envy jumped up "Yes and he did incinerate Lust to the point of using up her philosophers stone." He grinned "Maybe the Flame prick could help after all."

Al was concerned with Edward's decision to bring Winry and as she lay sleeping next to Edward Al turned to him "Brother was it a wise choice to bring her along?" he whispered in a low voice.

Envy turned to Edward "Yeah pipsqueak what if we don't come back."

Edward looked over at Winry sleeping peacefully and he had a determination in his voice as he looked at both of them "I guarantee we're coming back." Reaching over and moving her bangs out of her face she stirred slightly "I'm putting her in a hotel room then I'm returning to her afterwards. There's no failing in this mission." He looked back to Al and Envy "Understood? I didn't come this far to be taken out again by a crazy asshole that uses other people against people to get what he wants."

Al and Envy both nodded to him but still Al was worried about Ed's alchemy. He hadn't remembered how to use it yet and without that they were somewhat screwed. He was just hoping he could talk Ed through it but in the middle of a confrontation they were all sort of on their own, fighting that is. Sitting back in his seat Edward made himself comfortable as Winry lifted up and turned around and wrapping his arm around her she placed her head on his chest. He sat there and stared out the window thinking of all the wrong decisions he had made concerning her in his life. But now just maybe there was hope for them if he lived through this. Turning his head and kissing her forehead he then rested his chin on the top of her head softly. As he sat still and let her sleep dozing off himself he was awakened by Alphonse "Brother you two should get up and eat." Edward opened his eyes and looked around "How long have I been asleep?"

Envy grinned "Oh about two hours" he leaned forward "Didn't get much sleep last night did you pipsqueak?" he insinuated that Edward and Winry had been at it all night the night before in their love making. Edward shifted his body and straightened up "That is none of your business Envy."

"Well it is if it affects your performance in a fight." Envy glared at him as Edward sat there and stared at him and Al "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Al had a strange feeling about all of this as they sat on the train bound for Central to fight a man, well he wasn't a man more powerful than they were. He hoped his brother would be alright but in the end he knew how stubborn Ed was. Hell he beat death with the help of a homunculus inside of him. Then he survived being separated from said homunculus. Now he was with a beautiful girl and his recovery seemed to be going fine. Al hoped Edward could just remember what to do in a fight. He did hold himself good against those robbers but Envy had told him what to do with his hands.

Looking over at Edward waking Winry up by showering her face with light kisses he had to smile. They had been through a lot all of them and it was finally good to see Winry getting the affection she had always wanted from Ed. Al knew her feelings for his brother ran deep and to be honest it was like they were made for each other. He didn't think any other girl could put up with Edward's attitude and as long as Edward didn't piss her off by breaking her automail his head was safe from random wrench attacks.

Envy watched the couple and realized that's how humans showed affection for each other. He thought it was gross at first but the more he watched them on the trip the more he could tell they deeply cared for each other. '_So this is how humans show affection? I guess I'll have to study them to learn more about this human interaction.'_ He thought if he was ever going to show this Jaclyn human his feelings for her. He didn't know why he was having these feelings except the fact that he had let these three women into his life when Edward needed help. He had always thought humans were lower than him but these three were different. Jaclyn didn't take any shit off of him from the first time she met him and he thought that was the reason he was…..attracted to her. _'Attracted?'_ that was a word that was never in his vocabulary before. He was also wondering if a human could ever be attracted to him? He was a vile creature when he wanted to be but lately he found himself not wanting to be that way. As he studied the pipsqueaks affection for his girly friend he remembered the way Edward was with her before they caught them in that compromising position in the shack. Did that act have something to do with the way he was behaving towards her now? They had become one with each other and the pipsqueak swore he would come back from this fight just to be with her. Was that human love? He thought. Does that one human act bond people together as a whole? Now he was getting sad realizing there was no way his homunculus body could ever produce such an act like that. He wasn't made like humans so he would have to figure out a way to let Jaclyn now how much she meant to him without that one human act.

The next few days Envy studied Edward and Winry intently to the point it was creped them out till Edward finally asked him about it "I'm studying your emotions for each other and how you show them. If I'm to let Jaclyn know how I feel about her I have to be able to show her right."

"You like Jaclyn? Now I get it." Edward smiled as he sat forward "Look Envy the only thing you have to do is don't be stupid like I was. You have to tell a girl how you feel. I almost screwed up with that one so just tell her what's on your mind and in your heart."

Envy looked a little disturbed "I don't know if I even have a heart pipsqueak." Edward turned to him "I know you do in there somewhere because we shared one for a while. If you didn't have a heart why would you have asked them to save me?"

"To stay alive of course." Envy grinned as he sat back and Edward shook his head "What about after that when you were feeling an obligation to these women? And why did you go back to visit them? What about the feelings you are having for Jaclyn? That means you have a heart somewhere inside of you."

Envy slowly nodded his head "I see what you're saying now. There must be something deep inside me that is making me feel these things?"

Edward sat back "Exactly" he smiled "Now all you have to do is put it to use with your bubbling personality."

Envy gave him a strange look "Bubbling personality?" Al looked over to Envy and leaned towards his ear "It's a joke Envy." Envy didn't get it a first but then it finally hit him "Ahhhh, very good pipsqueak I get it you're being sarcastic. I have an overbearing personality."

Winry giggled and Edward smiled "Yeah that's what I meant." Envy was still confused about this whole thing but he understood it now more.

Arriving in Central Edward tried to leave Winry in the hotel room while they went to visit their friends at the flower shop but she was having no part of it. Walking to the flower shop they all made a plan that Edward would go talk to Mustang and get his help in taking father down once and for all.

Arriving at the flower shop Envy walked in first and Jaclyn turned to see him and almost ran over to him but she held herself back Edward could tell. _'Ahhh, so she_ _does care about him in some way'_ he thought watching her try not to hug him. "Where have you been we've been worried sick about you?" She asked as he turned to Edward "I had to get the pipsqueak here to help me."

Gerri walked out of the kitchen and saw all of them "Edward, Al it's good to see you again." She said walking over to hug them. Winry watched as she noticed these women had gotten close to them while they stayed here. Just then Codi ran out of the kitchen "EDWARD! AL!" she ran up and bear hugged Ed and squeezed him to the point he thought his head would explode. Gerri then turned to Envy, "And where have you been?" Envy kind of blushed as she scolded him "We thought something happened to you. You just disappeared not coming back that night."

Jaclyn turned and smacked his arm playfully "Yeah" Codi walked over to him "Yeah I had to do my deliveries by myself." Ed and Al turned and stared at each other when Edward turned to Envy "You've been here helping out?"

Envy not knowing Edward was surprised to hear that got offensive "YES I HAVE! SO WHAT'S IT TO YOU?"

Edward back stepped a minute and waved his hands in front of him "Whoa wait a minute I think that's great your helping out."

Envy's brows narrowed "Really?" Edward nodded "Yeah" Gerri looked at Winry then back to Edward "Well Ed who is this pretty young thing you got here?" Smiling he introduced her "This is Winry. She's my automail mechanic and…..my girlfriend." Winry was stunned _'Did he just call me his girlfriend?'_ Gerri walked over to her "Well it's nice to meet you Winry." She leaned closer to her and whispered "You have to keep an eye on this one because he likes trouble." Winry smiled "I know." Gerri clapped her hands together "Well then it's late why don't we all eat and then get some shut eye." She turned to Edward "You two came have the room you stayed in last time."

After dinner they all retired and Winry turned to Edward in the room "You introduced me as your girlfriend Ed." He turned and smiled at her "Well after what we shared I thought that would be appropriate." He frowned some "Why is that wrong?" She perked up some "Uh, no that was right." He took his shirt off and threw it across the room "Alright then it's settled you are my girlfriend now." She leaned back on the bed as he crawled over her and laid atop of her "All mine" then he kissed her.

Envy stood outside pondering a way to talk to Jaclyn when she walked out "I thought I'd find you out here. What are you doing?" He turned to her and just started blurting shit out of his mouth "I. Well. I like you human and even though a homunculus isn't supposed to have feelings like this I do. I don't know how to deal with things like this. It's like I'm about to explode every time I get near you." He grabbed his head and turned away from her "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she smiled slightly and walked over placing her hand on his arm. He felt a shiver run through him with her touch. Then she turned him to her "It's alright Envy calm down." He stared into her eyes and she smiled again "You can kiss me if you want to?" he leaned forward and placed a little peck on her lips then he leaned back "I don't really know how to do that." She walked closer and pulled him near her and laid the most passionate kiss on him she could give. His knees began to buckle and he swore he saw fireworks going off in his brain. Stepping back she looked at him as he stared at her. She waited for him to speak and the only thing he could say was "WOW! I LOVE HUMAN INTERACTION!" laughing she pulled him back towards the flower shop door "If you like that I have a lot more to show you if you want to learn?" He nodded his head vigorously in a yes motion "HELL YES SHOW ME HUMAN!"


	14. Chapter 14

In a split second Chap.14

The next morning Edward left early to go visit Mustang and ask for his help in defeating father. He agreed he would help in the task because he didn't think the city could handle anymore homunculi being made and him trying to take over the whole country. Edward had to explain that Envy was on their side and Mustang didn't know how to take that due to the fact he had his own issues with Envy. Explaining further that if it wasn't for Envy he wouldn't be here and that Envy had changed some "I don't know about that Fullmetal all I know is that I have a huge problem with him." Edward sighed "Come on Colonel, give him a chance. Maybe by helping us it will redeem some of the horrible things he did before. He really is trying to be more human."

At this point Mustang didn't care what Envy was trying to do. The only thing he was concerned about was stopping the crazy mad man, or whatever he was from destroying their country.

"Alright then Colonel met us at this flower shop in an hour." Edward wrote the address down and handed it to the Colonel. "We'll be ready to go by then and I should have a plan together. If not we're going to have to wing it." Mustang sighed winging it was something that usually got then in trouble. It seemed like every time they tried to make a plan nothing went right so he figured this time would be no different. Phoning Hawkeye he told her to meet him at the flower shop he wasn't about to go into a fight without his best shot covering his back.

Edward went back to the flower shop and as he entered he saw everyone sitting around the table except Envy and Jaclyn. "Where's Envy?" He asked curiously as Al replied "I don't know brother."

Just then Jaclyn entered the room "Sorry I over slept." Gerri raised an eyebrow at her "Reeeeally." She turned and smiled "Uh yeah, it was a late night." Envy then walked into the room and Edward noticed the permanent grin on his face "Hey Envy. Uh where have you been?" Still smiling he walked over to the pipsqueak "I have been schooled in the art of human kissing." He leaned closer to Edward and whispered as Edward took a drink of water "Did you know there's tongue involved?" Edward just about spit the water in his mouth all over Al as he tried to contain his laughter as he swallowed "Uh. Yeah. Envy I did."

Envy put his hands on his hips "It was most exhilarating. Jaclyn is a very good teacher." Edward smiled at Jaclyn "I'm sure she is." He straightened up then turned to Gerri and Jaclyn "I want you two and Codi to accompany Winry to the hotel room I rented till we come get you. I don't want you guys here in case this father guy decides to do something." Gerri was about to protest when Edward spoke again "Look I know you think you can handle it but this man or thing is very powerful and we would feel better knowing he doesn't know where you are."

Gerri knew Edward was right because they actually didn't know what he was capable of. So she agreed to close the shop and leave for the day. Edward then turned to Winry "If anything happens get them and get on the first train out of here." He pulled her into a hug "I couldn't take it if something happened to you." She nodded "Mmmm hmmm I will Edward." He smiled "That's my girl."

Mustang arrived with Hawkeye and they all left going their separate ways. The girls went to the hotel and the rest of them to fight father. Envy kept looking back at Jaclyn as they got farther apart. Edward turned to him "She'll be alright Envy don't worry." Envy turned his head back a stared ahead as they walked "I have never felt this way for anyone pipsqueak and I will not let him hurt her." With an evil grin he looked at Ed "I'll kill him or die trying."

Edward turned his head and looked back at the girls walking away and focused in on Winry "I know how you feel." He softly whispered out loud then turned and focusing in on what was ahead he kept walking with Envy.

Al stopped outside of the building they had gone to before when father had separated Envy and Ed. "Well this is where he was last time." Mustang turned to Hawkeye then looking at the brothers and Envy he sighed "Well let's go get this done." In agreement they all entered the dank, dark building and got to the elevator that went below it. As they stepped out it was even darker down here and Edward vaguely remembered the last time he was here. Walking in the darkness was not easy as Envy led the group forward trying to be a quiet as possible.

But then out of the darkness a voice came "Envy my son what are you doing?" Father stepped out of the darkness and asked "I see you have brought the sacrifices with you. Are you trying to screw my plans up?"

Envy lowered his head for a moment as he contemplated his answer "No I'm not trying to screw up the plan." And that's when their whole plan flew right out the window as Envy raised his head and grinned a sadistic grin "I'm here to stop your plan! I can't have you hurting anyone else." That's when he lunged and in one swipe of his hand father sent him flying into a wall. Edward's eyes widened "ENVY!" as father walked closer to the humans "I see you've turned my son against me. Now I'll have to move my plans up."

Edward clapped his hands, a reaction he didn't understand that his body knew so well "YOU BASTARD!" Al clapped his too and touched the ground sending the ground under father up but there was no affect. Turning towards Edward he yelled "ED TOUCH SOMETHING!" Edward turned and touched some tubes and set them flying towards father but he stopped them by lifting his hand. Envy shook his head and stood up as he ran towards father and Edward seeing his move did the same. Father turned and swiped his hand sending both of the crashing into a wall. Edward's head smashed into the wall knocking him unconscious as Al screamed "ED!" Mustang moved in at this point and sent a wall of flame in fathers direction while he concentrated on Envy and Ed. The flames hit him and he cringed in pain "Ah, the troublesome Flame alchemist. How good of you to join us." Father said turning in his direction and grabbing his flames sending them back towards him. Mustang ducked behind a wall as the flames engulfed it.

Edward's eyes opened and all his memories came flooding back. His head hitting the wall had jarred them as he stood up "HEY ASSHOLE OVER HERE!" Now he remembered his alchemy as he grabbed a pipe and said to Al "Get his attention I'm opening the portal and we're sending this homunculus back to where it came from." Al and Mustang nodded as they got fathers attention and Edward went to work drawing the transmutation circle.

Envy stood up "Make him use his stone Flame alchemist." He said to Mustang as Hawkeye began putting bullet after bullet into his body. Taking his chance Envy took off running towards him but when he jumped father stuck his hand through his chest. "I think I'll be taking that stone back Envy."

Alphonse stumbled forward in the dark and hit a lever opening up the vat of bubbling fire below the ground that father had deposed of Greed in many months before.

Almost finished with the circle Edward turned to see father rip Envy's stone from his chest "NOOOOOO!" He dropped the pipe and ran for father as Hawkeye sent her last bullet into his head. As his head was flung back Edward grabbed the stone from Envy out of his hand. Clapping his hands together he used Envy's stone to open the portal as he did Mustang hit father with more flames as Riza reloaded her gun. Father stood up behind Edward who had his back to him and was about to strike him when Al ran and grabbed him sending both of them into the portal. Edward turned around just as Al was being taken apart "ALPHONSE!"

The stone in Edwards hand was trying to regenerate itself and jumped out of his hand and also fell into the portal "ENVY!" Edward was about to go after them when Mustang grabbed him "Fullmetal you can't." As Edward struggled against him "I have to save them. LET ME GO!" He realized that Mustang wasn't going to let him go. The portal swirled in front of Edward, Mustang and Hawkeye as they looked on. Edward felt as if he had let everyone down then as Mustang let go of him at the last minute he stood up and ran for the portal diving into it "FULLLLLMETALLLL!" Mustang yelled as he watched Edward disappear.

**AN: Sorry this one's so short but I have to keep the suspense going.**


	15. Chapter 15

In a split second chap.15

Edward found himself standing in front of his portal. As he began to look around he spotted Alphonse and his soul had already entered his body. As he tried to stand but him muscle were too atrophied to stand on. Glancing back to the left he saw Envy holding Father and the truth was speaking to them. The truth stopped talking to them and turned to him "So I see your back. I suppose you want your brother?" Edward stared at the truth for a minute then looked back to Al "Yes I've come for my brother." He looked at Envy "And the homunculus." The truth laughed as he walked over to Edward "Just how do you plan on getting a human and a homunculus out of here?"

Thinking about the question he was just asked Edward thought _'Damn there has to be a way to get them both out'_ Al was sitting on the floor at the moment and Edward looked at him. "Brother!" he said seeing Edward standing there. Ed contemplated his thoughts in his mind as the truth waited for an answer "Well."

Coming up with the only feasible answer he could think of he blurted out "Take my portal in exchange for my brother and take the older homunculus in exchange for turning the younger one human." Edward gave the truth a sly look "Or I can always take them both back to the other side and cause major chaos with them."

"You wouldn't dare!" the truth stated as Edward walked forward "Oh yeah try me. I haven't got anything to lose at this point and I'm not leaving without them."

"Turn a homunculus human? You do realize he is one of the older ones seven desires right." The truth asked Edward as he turned to look at Envy "Can he truly be a human or will he retain his desire?"

Edward stood there and looked at Envy as he held father tightly "Yes I think he can be a human. He's become more human in the past few months than he ever was. He's also learned to care for a human woman. So he's showing affection something a desire has never done. Besides he's the one that turned against the older one."

The truth got a puzzled look "Yes maybe your right but you want me to make him human that is a huge thing to perform." Just then Al yelled from the other side of Ed's door "Take my portal then too to make him human."

"AL NO!" Edward snapped as he turned back to the truth "Look it's something that's never been done and besides you'll get to see the turn out and you get to keep the other one the one who separated himself from you and tried to surpass you."

The truth looked at Edward then to Envy holding Father "You will be bound again and you will never see the light again."

"No, No, No you can't do that to me again. I can't be bound again I just wanted to learn that world's knowledge. What was wrong with that?" Father asked as he struggled against Envy's hold.

"You need to be bound because you haven't grown any. You're still trying to be more powerful. I can't have you getting out again." He looked at Edward "Soooo I guess your portal will due for your brother." Just then he turned to look at Envy as the huge portal doors opened behind him and long black arms came out and took father from his grasp. Envy stood there staring at Edward then a sharp pain from deep in his chest made him double over. "Envy!" Edward yelled starting to move towards him "Stay where you are young alchemist" The truth told him as Envy collapsed on the floor and began convulsing.

Edward stood there in shock as he watched the homunculus do what looked like a tantrum on the ground "What are you doing to him?" Edward asked sternly.

"I am taking the last of his desire that was left and I'm replacing it with a heart." The truth turned to Edward "Didn't you want him human?"

Edward released the breath he had been holding "Yes." The truth turned and continued "Well then I suggest you let me finish." As Envy continued to grovel in pain Edward could do nothing but just stand there and watch. When the truth was finished he turned to Edward "Now young alchemist I will be taking your portal. Are you sure you want to give it up? Think carefully."

As Envy lay on the ground trying to gather every emotion he had just went through. Edward looked over to the truth "Take the portal I don't need it any longer. My days of searching are over and I won't be needing alchemy for what I have planned to do the rest of my life." Edward turned and destroyed his portal then the truth told him to take the two humans and leave.

Envy was stumbling to his feet as Edward walked over "Are you okay?" Envy grinned at Edward "There is something beating in my chest pipsqueak." Edward smiled "It's called a heart Envy." Envy nodded slowly "I see. It feels really weird."

They walked over to Al and Edward helped him up "Ed you gave up your portal." Turning to his younger brother he sighed "I'm not going to need it when I get back Al. I don't plan on continuing in my research. Getting your body back was my number one goal and that's accomplished. My next goal is to spend my life with Winry and I don't need alchemy to do that." Al smiled at his brother knowing that Edward was giving up a huge part of his life but it wasn't like he still couldn't kick ass on someone.

Mustang had never taken his eyes off the portal after Edward had gone through. As he sat there he wondered if he would see the brothers again. Hawkeye walked up to him "Sir it's been a while since they went in."

"I'm not giving up Lieutenant I know he'll be back." Mustang said stubbornly as he finally saw a person began to appear in the circle, then another, then another. His eye's widened realizing it was Edward, Alphonse and Envy _'How the hell did he do it?'_ He thought getting up and walking over to them "Fullmetal are you guy's alright?"

Edward looked up "Yeah but I need to get Al to the hospital." Taking off his jacket Mustang wrapped it around Al "Sure thing" he said helping Edward with Al.

Envy turned and watched as the portal closed up and it became dark again. As he began to walk he tripped over a few things realizing he couldn't see very well in the dark anymore "Come on Envy!" Edward yelled back at him as he realized he was human. Walking out into the sunlight his eyes squinted and he felt the warm sun on his skin. He stood there for a moment and took it in watching as Hawkeye and Mustang helped the brothers. Edward turned around and looked at him and smiled knowing this was probably all really strange to Envy.

"Hey!" He called to the newly human ex-homunculus as Envy looked at Edward and he waved him over. Walking towards Edward Envy had questions running through his head. One was why did his feet hurt so damn much and as he looked down he realized looking at Edwards feet that he wasn't wearing shoes _'Damn this human stuff is going to take some getting used to.'_

Reaching the hospital Edward stopped and called Winry after they got Al settled in. He also asked the doctor to give Envy a check up and make sure he was okay and everything was functioning right.

Upon entering the hospital the women found Edward and Winry ran to him giving him a huge hug "Edward you're okay." He smiled at her as he leaned back "I fine Winry I just won't be doing alchemy ever again." She got a puzzled look "Why not?"

"I gave up my portal for Al so I can't do alchemy anymore." Staring at the now shocked Winry staring at him "It's fine now I get to devote all my time to you." She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

Jaclyn, Gerri and Codi ran into the room "Ed it's good to see you're alright." Gerri said smiling as Jaclyn looked around. Then she heard a familiar voice "Ah what are you doing to me you PATHETIC WORM! Don't touch me like that!" Envy said stumbling out of the room as Jaclyn caught her first sight of him. His hair now not in the spikey palm tree locks it used to be in instead it lay fully across his head and was waist length and in his face. He was stunningly gorgeous as he walked over rubbing his ass "That stupid asshole poked me with something." He also looked down at his clothing "I'm really starting to regret my choice in wardrobe also."

"Well your human now so yeah that's not really something a guy would wear." Edward smiled at him as he gave Edward a puzzling look "I've been a homunculus for four hundred years and now you make fun of my wardrobe?"

Edward looked over at Jaclyn who was smiling from ear to ear "I don't think she cares if you're wearing a scort and a crop top or nothing."

She started running at him and jumped on him and hugged him tightly as Envy felt a strange feeling happening inside him as he hugged her back. Then he felt another strange feeling as he looked down and saw his first bulge in his pants "AH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" he screamed as Jaclyn's cheeks turned red and Edward walked over "That is the joy of being attracted to a woman." Envy looked down "HOW DO YOU GET RID OF IT?" he screamed again. Edward turned to Jaclyn and winked "That's up to her."

Jaclyn leaned over to Envy's ear "Don't worry if you're that excited when we get home I'll teach you how to get rid of it." Envy nodded and smiled a slight smile as he walked next o Jaclyn pulling at his crotch "It is truly uncomfortable." 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Alright this story is coming to a close and I hope that you liked it Jaclyn because I know how much you hate Ed being dead. Thank you for your help on certain spots it was most appreciated.

In a split second chap.16

Al had been in the hospital for a week getting tests and things done on him. Winry and Edward had been to see him in their spare time of not attacking each other in the hotel room. Gerri and Codi were getting worried because they hadn't seen Jaclyn or Envy for a week now either they were held up in her room. Every once in a while they would hear strange noises and thuds coming from her room. They had learned to tune it out in the evenings until the morning Envy came limping into the kitchen and Codi turned to him and smiled "What happened to you?"

He looked down at his foot "I was teaching Jaclyn a move to protect herself when I kicked the nightstand." His head lowered "This being human is going to take some getting used too. I'm not immortal anymore and I keep forgetting I can be hurt but then the pain reminds me."

Gerri smiled softly "You're not regretting becoming human are you?" Envy's head snapped up "NO! I mean being human has its times of pain but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

She took a deep breath "Good. Well then I'm sure you're hungry after not eating for a week." His stomach growled and she laughed as he stared down at it "My middle half has been making strange noises the past couple of days." Rubbing it he looked at Gerri and Codi smiled "That means you're hungry. When your stomach makes that noise it means your body needs food silly."

Envy gave her a dumfounded look then his eyebrows raised "Oh I see. So my body tells me when it's hungry." Gerri motioned for him to sit down "Yes it does and you're probably starved if it's been making that noise for days." She said placing a plate of food in front of him. It smelled so delicious he had never smelled anything like it as he stuck his nose closer "What is this?" Codi pointed "That's bacon and that's an egg. Try it you'll like it I promise." He went to pick the plate up with his hands and bring it to his face when Codi stopped him "Envy you have to use the fork." He gave her a puzzling look "Why when I can just turn the plate up and dump it in my mouth." She tried to explain proper table manners to him but finally gave up and let him do it his way as her and Gerri giggled some. After he finished he smiled "Your right that was delicious." Grinning with egg on his face as Gerri walked over and wiped it for him "You are the messiest eater I have ever seen. But you're cute when you do it so I won't yell at you."

Edward woke up and rolled over to find Winry staring at him "Good morning sleepy head" she said smiling. "Sleepy head? You wore me out last night." He said pulling her into hug and kissing her forehead she snuggled into his chest "Al gets out today so are we going home Ed?" He looked down at her "Yes were going home today." That made her feel at ease as she realized since he couldn't do alchemy anymore he would probably quit traveling around.

He stretched and sat up "Come on let's get dressed and go see how Envy's doing before we go to the hospital." Following his example she sat up and stretched "Ahhh, do we have too? It's still early Ed." Edward put his feet on the floor and realized it was still early and chilly so he put his feet back under the covers and pulled them up. Lying back down he pulled her to him "You're right it is early and cold so we'll wait a little longer." He then got a wondering look on his face "I wonder what we can do to pass the time?" She smiled and leaned down on his chest then kissed his lips gently "I know" she said smiling a sweet smile at him as he pulled her on top of him.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

A very pregnant Winry and Ed strolled into the flower shop in Central. Gerri turned and saw them "Ah, it's my boy!" she said running over and hugging him then looking at Winry she smiled "I see you look very lovely." Just then from the back came a "DAMN IT!" As Envy walked out holding a diaper "Ahhh, he pissed on me again." Gerri turned and laughed "Envy's been having a problem with changing diapers. He just can't seem to get it on fast enough before his son pee's on him."

"JACLYN!" Envy yelled as she walked around the corner and snickered at his wet face and drenched hair "That boy of ours is a pissing machine. I don't know what you give him to drink but please stop." She walked over and took a towel and wiped his face "Ahhh, Honey it's okay. You're just not used to little humans."

He sighed and looked at Edward laughing "Oh yeah laugh it up pipsqueak. From the looks of your woman you'll have this problem soon enough." Everyone burst out laughing as AL walked through the door "Hey what's so funny?" He gave Envy a strange look "Why are you soaked and smell like pee?" Envy growled at him "SHUT. UP!"

Edward turned to Al "His son seemed to miss his diaper." Al smiled and nodded slowly "Oooooo." He then walked forward "Do you need some help I'm pretty good at diapers?"

Envy nodded as Al took the diaper and walked to the back and in a few seconds emerged with the now diapered baby "Here you go as good as new." Everyone's mouth hit the ground as Ed turned to his brother "Hey Al where'd you learn to do that?" Al shrugged "I don't know it just comes easily to me." Ed snickered "That's because kids like you."

Gerri turned to all of them "Well shall we sit down for dinner?" Edward looked around "Where's Codi?" Envy glared out the window at her and a boy "She's walking with that boy again. I seriously don't see what she likes about him? He's a pathetic worm." Jaclyn smiled handing him the baby "Well she likes him and who are you to say who she can and can't like?"

Envy grinned a devious grin "I may not be a homunculus anymore but if he touches her I'll rip his dick off and feed it to him." Edward and Al both walked over next to him "That goes double for us" they said in unison.

All the women just face-palmed and Gerri looked up "Well with you guys around it's a wonder she can find any guy to pay her attention." Al smiled "Well we'll give her all the attention she needs. Because we know how boys are." He looked at Envy and Edward "Right!" They all agreed that Codi didn't need to be seeing boys right now and if they had to tell the boy that they had no problem doing it.

Gerri clapped her hands together "Alright that's enough now all of you sit down and shut up!" She looked out the window '_If he messes with her I'll kill him'_ Edward walked over and stared out the window "Alright mama bear let's eat she'll be in shortly and if she's not we'll send Al out there."

Al's head shot up "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'll go" Sitting down they all had come together for a dinner marking the day Envy stumbled into the flower shop in Edward's body. Who knew that the ties of friendship could start under such craziness but then again all friendships start in some sort of craziness. Friends are the bonds that tie us together and the people we lean on the most. Friends will be there no matter what and if they are true friends they will help you through anything you're going through.


End file.
